


"When the siren calls you go, To run with the wolf..."

by Cap5183



Series: Right when I needed you most... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Mate Bond, BAMF Stiles, Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles, Moving Tattoo(s), Pack Feels, Powerful villians, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Pack, Stilinski Family Feels, Tattooed Stiles, alpha ritual, alpha treaties, isaac lahey chris argent feels, magic tattoos, pack is alive, satomi derek scott treaty, stilinski family history, stilinski-hale family history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap5183/pseuds/Cap5183
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melissa and Sheriff leave on their honeymoon, Derek, Stiles, and the pack think they are in for some time of relaxation.  Derek and Stiles look forward to dating and getting to hang out more after the revelation at the wedding that their feelings were mutual.  But true to the timeline of Derek and Stiles just when they think they can relax something new comes along.  And this time learning about Stiles past, reveals more about the future of Beacon Hills.  With this beacon lit once more, what will be coming next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "in your eyes I see the doorway"

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr for fic or for meta on Teen Wolf! Check it out: http://legacy-and-ploy.tumblr.com/
> 
> I will try to keep this fic regularly updated, hopefully once a week. Hopefully, you'll come along for the journey!

**_Stiles and Derek_ **

 

The days following the wedding had been a whirlwind.  John and Melissa had left the following day to partake in their honeymoon.  Turns out when two people work nearly 24/7 they tend to rack up some vacation dates for a year, and so John and Melissa set off for a week away from the supernatural and the beacon of Beacon Hills.  Leaving Stiles, Scott, and the rest of the pack to their own devices.  Well aside from a warning to Chris and Peter to make sure everything runs smoothly.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Needless to say, this lead to Derek spending his first night with Stiles in his actual bedroom, instead of outside of the window listening and making sure that Stiles was ok.  Stiles of course was nervous, a few days ago he would never have believed that Derek had actual interest, and here Derek “Sourwolf” Hale was laying against the baseboard of his bed staring at Stiles with puppy dog eyes and beaconing him closer.

 

“How did we get here?” Stiles asked without hesitation. 

 

“Well we walked up your stairs, after eating pizza and watching that strange movie with all the fighting.” Derek replied.

 

“First off, Sourwolf, I should start calling you smartasswolf. Second, The Avengers is not strange! It’s freaking kick-ass.  How could you not love Widow, and don’t even get me started on Banner, I mean total smart scientist bad ass.  Come on now!” Stiles snorted.

 

“Whatever, you say Stiles.” Derek answered.

 

“I’ll teach you something yet.  If it is the last thing I do Sourwolf, you will learn what is good, and you will learn to be a nerd.  I’ll turn you into a nerd wolf, yes I will, and then…” Stiles was interrupted.

 

“Shhh.”

 

“Don’t interrupt me.” Stiles replied.

 

“For the love of God Stiles, for once in your life just listen.  Stay here and stay quiet.” Derek blurted out in hushed tones and jetted towards the front door of the house.

 

**_Outside the House_ **

 

The figures came from the trees in the back of the Stilinski house cloaked in a veil of darkness and mist.  They knew that they had to move quickly, that while they had hidden their scents from the wolves, that in this form they would be heard soon enough.  That while they were usually ethereal beings in order to complete their mission this form could be heard, could be seen, and that meant they had to be fast.  The figure in the front carried the box, while the other misted figures formed a flanking triangle behind and they moved quickly to the front of the Stilinski house.  They placed the box in front of the door, and just as the door was ripped open by the Werewolf, the mist and those cloaked by it, disappeared before anything was seen.

 

**_Derek and Stiles_ **

 

“I’ll teach you something yet.  If it is the last thing I do Sourwolf, you will learn what is good, and you will learn to be a nerd.  I’ll turn you into a nerd wolf, yes I will, and then…” Stiles was interrupted.

 

“Shhh.”

 

Derek heard foot steps coming closer to the Stilinski household, but had smelt nothing.  Which created immediate concern, all things human or supernatural had a scent, unless they knew how to manipulate the forces to keep that scent from other creatures, and that was what created concern for Derek.

 

“Don’t interrupt me.” Stiles replied.

 

“For the love of God Stiles, for once in your life just listen.  Stay here and stay quiet.” Derek blurted out in hushed tones and jetted towards the front door of the house.

 

The wolf raced down the steps, and reached for the handle of the door, yanking it open to see absolutely nothing.  No sounds, no smells, no people or creatures.  Just a box sitting on a welcome mat, which seemed to have materialize out of thin air.

 

“What is it sourwolf?” Stiles questioned.

 

“I thought I told you to stay upstairs.” Derek replied.

 

“How long have you known me?  When have I ever listened when someone said stay put?” Stiles giggled.

 

“So what is it, werewolves? Kanima? Evil lightning bug demons?  Ohhhh maybe a were-t-rex?!? You think that is a thing?  God that’s terrifying, I hope thats not a thing.   God could you imagine that sight? Holy god almighty” Stiles began going on.

 

“Stiles! There isn’t anything out there.  And let’s not even talk about the idea of were-dinosaurs.  Laura terrified me with Jurassic Park when I was little, were-raptors are not something I want to think about.” Derek shared. 

 

“So then why the hurry?” Stiles questioned.

 

“Well I heard footsteps, but didn’t smell anything and then when I got here. Nothing.” Derek replied.

 

“It could have just been someone walking on the street.  Maybe your senses are starting to go out the door grandpa!” Stiles mused.

 

“No smartass, there is something here, like it was waiting for us.  But it didn’t just come from thin air.  There’s a box.  And it’s for you.” Derek said coldly.

 

“How do you know its for me?” Stiles asked.

 

“Well besides it ending up on your door, theres a note. It reads: _Stilinski Heir, we know what you are and who you are.  This will help.”_ Derek quoted the note.

 

Stiles began to reach for the box and Derek grabbed his hand.

 

“You would hear if it was a bomb Derek, or do you need me to call Parrish to make you feel better?  I mean it’s late, and you know since Lydia’s birthday they’ve been spending a lot of time together.  But if you want me to wake them…” Stiles pled.

 

“Fine, open the box.” Derek replied with an eye roll.  “It smells like you.”

  
“And what exactly do I smell like Ruby?” Stiles asked.

 

“Really with werewolf references, and ask me when we aren’t dealing with weird boxes that came from nowhere and I’ll be happy to tell you.” Derek stated with a smirk.

 

Stiles grabbed the box, and carried it to the couch.  Derek close behind.  They sat side by side as Derek opened the box reveling an aged and leather bound book adorned by a crescent moon, and celtic knot symbol Stiles could not place.  More importantly, a folded piece of paper lay on the book. **READ ME FIRST** handwritten across the fold, Stiles reached for it, and read:

 

_Young One,_

 

_You know of your Fae origins your grandfather made sure to tell you of such things, but there is more that you do not know because it was not his place to say.  You are more than you could ever imagine my young Daghda.  There is a story you must know regarding your heritage.  Your mother, when she first came to Beacon Hills was at a crossroads in her life.  She did not wish to rule over a Fae realm like her father had wished so she came here to live her own life.  This resulted in her falling in love with your father and creating a bold and daring young man, you Stiles.  What is important to know is that your mother in coming here decided to stop relying on just her Fae power, but knew that she had a responsibility to the people of this town.  So she became something more Stiles.  She decided to take an active part in protecting this town, in fact, she discovered that she had more then just Fae to her - that her Mother, your grandmother was a powerful Witch, and with that your mother, Claudia, tapped into a side her father had never shown her and used that to her advantage._

 

Stiles stopped reading as he reached the bottom of the first page, he was on the verge of tears.  There was so much about his mother he didn’t know, so much that his father probably didn’t know because she was trying to protect them all.  And it was with that realization that Stiles realized that Derek had been completely silent, and Stiles looked to Derek who was holding something in his hand.  Something that Stiles hadn’t previously seen.

 

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

 

“It was underneath the note Stiles.  It’s…” Derek choked.

 

“Are you ok?” Stiles responded.

 

“Stiles, It’s my mom.  It’s a picture of my mom.  Why would my mom, be in your box?” Derek questioned.

 

Stiles reached for the picture, and croaked when he tried to answer.  Derek touched his shoulder and looked  at Stiles puzzled.

 

“Derek, it’s because your mother is with mine.  Derek, my mom knew Talia.” Stiles whispered.

 

“How is that possible? How didn’t we know?” Derek began questioning more. 

 

Stiles looked at Derek and handed him the first page of the letter before turning and starting to read the second page, hoping it would explain what they just discovered.

 

_She started to uncover the secrets of her magic.  Your mother had never suspected that she wasn’t a full Fae so she had never looked into more before.  Once she had found out that her mother was also in the Earthly realm she sought her out.  When Claudia was reunited with Calliope she soon discovered much about your family, including the book which lays before you Stiles.  This book has been handed down through your grandmother’s side of your family for ages.  Your mother was the one who took the book and began a new legacy, when she became attuned to her powers that came from her mother, your mother knew she had a duty to protect the beacon of Beacon Hills.  It was in that time she met a young Talia Hale, I believe you are well acquainted with her son Derek, we have been watching you Stiles, and your union had been long awaited because it means you are finally ready to carry on your mother’s legacy.  She knew that one day you would follow the same path as her, you see she had visions Stiles, and she knew that one day you would take her place as “the one who runs with wolves”, but she knew you would be more powerful than anyone could ever expect.  She knew that you would need this book at the right time, and not a moment before, or everything would have been lost.  You and Derek are both part of something much bigger than you could possibly understand._

 

“Stiles, I still don’t understand.  This letter doesn’t explain why my mother is in this box.  And what is a daghda?” Derek mumbled. 

 

“No, but this page does.  Derek….I…I…” Stiles brain prevented him from creating a coherent sentence.  Derek took the cue and grabbed the page that Stiles had been reading and read while Stiles tried to comprehend just what he had found out through this letter. 

 

Many painful minutes passed as Stiles watched Derek reading the letter and learning the same information that Stiles himself had learned moments before.  Stiles was studying Derek’s face, with a fear that Derek would leave because of the fact that they are part of some larger supernatural game.  But Derek read, and as he read his face remained the same stoic sour-wolf that Stiles had always known.  As Derek finished the letter he looked at Stiles, and saw the fear that was plaguing the boys face.  He reached for Stile’s and pulled him close, gently kissing him, and murmuring that this changes nothing.

 

“Derek, my mom, your mom….prophecies….protectors….I feel like I’ve suddenly been sucked into Harry Potter.” Stiles joked.

 

“Stiles I swear if you give me any Remus jokes, I will rip your throat out with my teeth.  And no that is not a new way of saying I’ll give you a hickie.” Derek declared. 

 

“Derek Silas Hale, you surprise me more and more every day.  The sourwolf knows Rowling.” Stiles was amused.

 

“I didn’t tell you my middle name so you could use it against me…” Derek started.

 

“No, you told me because I’m adorable and Hale-nip!” Stiles smiled.

 

“Sure.  And of course I know Harry Potter, I do read Stiles, I just don’t sit in-front of a box and watch movies all the time like everyone else.” Derek retorted.  “You should probably read the last part of your letter.  See what else you can learn.” 

 

_Your mother continued our legacy Stiles.  She took her place as the Invoker of the Moon, she who ran with wolves.  The truth is Stiles this is in your blood, it is your legacy, regardless of what else you may be this was always coming for you.  We are your ancestors, when your mother passed it was not accident Stiles.  The disease you and your father were lead to believe was a compulsion that was created by ancestral magic.  Our power called to you, and shielded you until the moment when you would be ready to learn the truth.  That day has come, you have found your wolf and you are now ready to assume your own position.  All of us, including your mother, we are sorry that we will not be able to be with you in person for we are the past, we are the spectral, from time you may be able to call upon us, but this book is our gift to you.  When your mother passed we protected it so that no one else would be able to find it, and we had the power to bring it to you once again.  I know this is confusing Stiles, but this book is what can teach you the rest.  It has the knowledge of your family within it.  You and Derek must protect it with all that you are.  Never let it fall into the hands of those who would seek to destroy.  You are he who runs with wolves Stiles, you now have the power of your family coursing through you, and this book will now be your guide.  Beware Stiles, the nemeton has beaconed once again, and much like your mother you will find all manners of evil coming your way.  Be careful my young Daghda._

 

_Bless Be,_

 

_Cian  
Your family patriarch _

 

“Woah.” Stiles snapped.

 

“What?” Derek replied.

 

“There was just so much information…” Stiles started.

 

As Stiles began to talk the papers which were written caught flame and disintegrated in Stiles and Derek’s hands.  The embers of the pages fluttered into a spiral above Stiles as Derek watched.  Derek, reached towards Stiles.

 

“Don’t.  I’m ok.” Stiles replied in a trance like state.

 

Stiles stood up from the couch, and looked directly into the spiral above him.  As Stiles watched, Derek took notice of the book lifting out of the book on its own accord and floating in front of Stiles.  The book opened releasing more of the embers which came from the letter.  Stiles levitated off the ground and was surrounded by the embers.  In the next second the embers flew directly into Stiles eyes, he let out a small yelp as he absorbed the embers.  Stiles reached forward and took hold of the book, as he was returned to a standing position on the floor.

 

“Stiles what the fuck just happened.” Derek questioned looking at his boyfriend.

 

Stiles smiled back at Derek holding his families book in his arms.  As he smiled, his eyes flashed.

 

“Stiles, your eyes they just flashed Violet.  What the hell is going on.” Derek demanded.

 

“Sourwolf, we need to have a long talk. There are things I know, things my family needed to share, I don’t know all, but there is something bad coming.  Call Lydia, call the pack, we need them all.  NOW.”  Stiles urged and promptly blacked out.


	2. "Call my name, and save me from the dark!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeling from the blackout after Stiles receives a gift from his family, Derek alerts the pack and waits for them to arrive.
> 
> Background information on certain pack members, and scenes of them getting Derek's wolf call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little late in my opinion. From now on I will be trying to update every Sunday. I just started a new job, so Sunday seem to be a pretty empty day that I will be able to update. Please please please stick with me, I think you'll enjoy where its heading! 
> 
> As always if you want to join and talk Teen Wolf or nerdy things or fanfiction or Teen Wolf Meta please head on over to my tumblr:
> 
> http://legacy-and-ploy.tumblr.com/

**Stiles and Derek**  
  
“Stiles what the fuck just happened.” Derek questioned looking at his boyfriend.  
  
Stiles smiled at Derek holding his families book in his arms. As he smiled, his eyes flashed.  
  
“Stiles, your eyes they just flashed Violet. What the hell is going on.” Derek demanded.  
  
“Sourwolf, we need to have a long talk. There are things I know, things my family needed to share, I don’t know all, but there is something bad coming. Call Lydia, call the pack, we need them all. NOW.” Stiles urged and promptly blacked out.  
  
Derek’s inner wolf howled as Stiles fell forward. Derek was upon him quickly and caught Stiles before he had the chance to hit the ground. He then sat with the boy in his lap on the couch before grabbing his cell phone and sending a text to through the Pack message that Stiles had set up. Derek text consisted of the words: Stiles House and the number 0-8-4. Stiles was obsessed with anything Marvel, DC, or nerd related and one night while watching Agents of Shield decided the pack would use the same numbers as the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.  The same numbers they used to identify an unknown or dangerous problem, Derek tried to smile at the memory but was too worried about the young man passed out before him.  
  
He hit send.

He cradled Stiles close to him. His wolf howling against his skin as he fought the tears of both anger and worry that were coming into his eyes.

“Come back to me Stiles. I just found you, I can't lose you. I need you to wake up.” Derek urged.

The message sent.

  
  
**Lydia and Parrish**

_Months Prior:_

  
“Stiles, he has been staring at me every chance he gets. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” Lydia poked.

“Lydia we are supposed to be researching. In case you forgot there is a rogue wepwawet causing a hell of a lot of chaos in the graveyard.” Stiles exclaimed. He stared at his friend. _Since when did Lydia care more about a boy then a supernatural creature attacking the town he thought._

“You realize the sooner you answer my question, the sooner I will let you get back to researching right?” Lydia interjected. She smiled, knowing that she could play Stiles and get the reactions out of him she wanted.

“Fine, fine! What was the question?” Stiles said.

“Have you or have you not noticed Parrish looking at me? Like looking at me!” Lydia repeated.

“I mean I guess he looks, but you know I’m horrible at noticing these things.” Stiles replied.

“Trust me I know.” Lydia sneered. _God knows you and Derek are beyond oblivious to one another, but who am I to interfere she thought._

“And just what is that supposed to mean Canary?” Stiles said snidely.

“Nothing at all. And really Stiles? What is it with you and the nicknames?” Lydia joked.

“It’s just a thing I do. And besides you’re totally Black Canary, you totally have the killer vocals going on after all.” Stiles jeested.

“Whatever you say Nerd Man.” Lydia replied.

“I’ll have you know I’d be a kick-ass superhero.” Stiles offered.

“Whatever you say. Now back to my problem does he like me or not?” Lydia said hastily.

“God will it get you to shut up if I answer?” Stiles questioned.

“Yes. Pinky promise it will.” Lydia replied.

“I overheard him talking to Derek after the last pack meeting. He likes you but he won’t do anything until your birthday. He wants to make sure that when he makes his move not only is it completely legal, but he wants to make sure that he is a complete gentleman. Ok? Can we move on now? Please don’t tell him I told you that!” Stiles spat out quickly.

“Well, Well. I guess Miss Lydia Martin has to make this birthday party the best one she’s ever thrown. Lake House? I’m thinking the Lake House.” Lydia started to plan the party in her head.

“Oh yes, because nothing bad ever happens at the Lake House.” Stiles accused. He was still reeling from Malia and Liam’s moons at the lakehouse. Not to mention a creepy banshee room, and god knows what else on the property he thought to himself.

“That was one time!” Lydia protested.

Stiles continued to stare at the redhead.

“Ok fine more than one time. But if I blacklisted a party at every location that has ever had anything supernatural happen in it, we’d be going out of state for my party.” Lydia corrected.

“So Vegas?” Stiles joked.

“Lakehouse. Definitely Lakehouse.” Lydia responded. “And he will never know what hit him!”

“Lydia Martin with an agenda, there is no scary prospect in the world.” stiles laughed.

“Why, I have absolutely no idea what you mean.” Lydia said coyly as she began looking through her wardrobe for the perfect seduce him outfit. She walked towards her closet.

“Lydia the wepwawet!” Stiles shouted.

“The bound leather book on my desk, it has all the information you need. Please I found that like an hour ago. It was just more fun teasing you. Tell Derek it’s an Egyptian Wolf Deity, shoot it with enough aconite bullets and you’ll be set.” Lydia replied heading back into her closet. If anyone was going to win her man, it was Lydia Martin.

 

**Present Day:**

  
“So how fitting are we, The Raven and the Banshee brought together against all odds. Don't you think?” Lydia questioned.  
  
“I’m just glad that we could finally get here. I was drawn to you the moment that we met, but for obvious reasons I wanted to wait until it was completely legal, but watching you grow into the powerful banshee that you’ve become, it hasn’t been easy to stay away.” Parrish recollected.  
  
“Well we are here now Mr. Poe, who could ask for anything more?” Lydia joked.  
  
“Did you seriously make an Edgar Allan Poe joke? You and Stiles have definitely been hanging out too much. How does Derek put up with the jokes?” Parrish smirked.  
  
“Easy. Both Stiles and I are adorable. What more could either you or Derek as for?” Lydia smiled.  
  
A wolf howl came from Lydia and Parrish’s phones simultaneously.   
  
“This had better be good. Anyone should know better than to interrupt my date nights. I have The Notebook all set up for us!” Lydia said excitedly.  
  
“Lyds, I think you had better look at your phone. It’s from Derek. The movie is going to have to wait.” Parrish said worriedly.  
  
“Oh no Mister, don’t think that you are going to get out of this that easily. I’m sure its nothing…” Lydia started.  
  
Parrish took the moment to shove the text message towards Lydia’s face to ensure that she saw the message that came across from Derek. After collecting her thoughts at the fact that her boyfriend shoved his phone in her face, she took notice of the words and the numbers with it.  
  
“Let’s go Poe, we got to move now. You can drive.” She said as tossing him the keys as she headed towards the door.  
  
“Is this seriously going to be a thing? Poe and Sourwolf?” he asked quickly following behind her and shutting the door to the house.  
  
“Don’t act like you don’t like it, now get in and let’s GO.” She replied.

  
  
**Erica and Boyd**

_Months Prior:_

  
Floating. Lights. Wolves. No pain. Endless wonder.

No not really.

Death. Despair. Darkness. But at least they were finally together.

Erica was alone for god knows how long. Wondering. Lost in a vast forest. Fighting. Tortured. The pain. Then a light. Boyd. She could feel him. She knew.

They found each other. They could help each other.

More time. More pain. More fighting. More more more darkness.

But facing it together. And then a light.

They shake, a gasp as they breathe once again and life flows back into their broken bodies.

They sit up and are met with Derek, Stiles, and Lydia. Lydia’s eyes are glossed over burning a brilliant white as she finishes singing and begins laughing. Stiles and Derek hand them water.

“Welcome back. We have a lot to talk about.” Derek states.

Lydia’s laughter echoes in their heads.

 

_Current Day:_

  
  
“God yes. Right there. I swear Boyd the things you do to my body. It’s like I’m your own personal instrument, and you know how to strum all the strings.” Erica purred.  
  
“Babe, when I have you to satisfy as often as I do, I learn a trick or two. You keep me going so often I have to learn new ways to tease you.” Boyd replied as he pressed his finger deeper into her.   
  
“I don’t like being teased.” Erica shot.  
  
“Too bad you’ll have to learn to love it.” Body smirked.  
  
“Boyd, I swear to god if you don’t replace that finger with something much more my speed, I will bite it off next time my mouth touches it.” Erica’s eye lit up beta yellow as she flashed her teeth.  
  
“Ok! OK! I’ll stop teasing.” Boyd positioned himself between Erica’s legs.  
  
Both wolves’ phones rang out with the wolf howl.  
  
“In me now! I’ll check my phone while you do.” Erica giggled.  
  
Boyd complied.  
  
“Fuck.” Erica gasped.  
  
“Sorry babe, you said you were ready.” Boyd said empathetically.  
  
“No not you shithead. Derek needs us. So this is going to have to wait.” Erica replied.  
  
“What happened?” Boyd questioned his girlfriend.  
  
“Don’t know. Stiles house now. We can get there faster running.” She spit out as she grabbed her clothing running out the door as she dressed. Boyd following suit.

  
  
**Peter and Chris, and Isaac (in his room blocking it all out)**   
  
_Months Prior:_

  
Since Allison’s death Chris had been in a spiral. He had let himself go for a few months when he and Isaac visited France, letting his grieve come out in beard form. Yet he and Isaac managed to change his families way of thinking in France too and Allison very much lived in through her code. Upon return to Beacon Hills everything was too much to handle which resulted in Isaac and Chris moving into a new home, as the apartment was Allison and both needed a new beginning.   
  
So Chris set out and found a new home on the edge of town but close enough that both men could get around to any point in town if they were needed. The house wasn’t anything to look at but Chris had the funds and the time and desperately needed a project. He bought the home and set to work upgrading and improving to his specifications. Sometimes Chris would work both day and night, which often resulted in Isaac staying with Scott. It was on one such night that Peter Hale arrived on Chris’ porch, having followed the scent of depression, saline, and alcohol straight to the front porch.  
  
A knock.  
  
Chris answers the door, eyes red, obviously having had a bad night. The thunderstorm that rages outside matches his inner storm. When he opens the door he is greated first by a pair of glowing eyes, followed by seeing the man clad in his signature white v-neck soaked through to the bone.  
  
“You need to stop.” Peter growled.   
  
“Peter what are you doing here?” Chris questioned.   
  
“I could smell you from the preserve. You reek of depression, and well when you opened the door I would have sworn you were a distillery. Chris you need to stop this.” Peter continued.  
  
“Who are you to tell me what to do? You’re a psychopath Peter.” Chris pointed.  
  
“Refined psychopath thank you. I haven’t attempted murder in almost a year. Refined Christopher, refined. And I don’t mean anything to you, that’s why it’s easier for me to tell you what you’re doing. No one else will have the balls to.” Peter replied.  
  
“What do you mean?” Chris asked.  
  
“People are worried about you. Scott hasn’t seen you in days, and ever since Allison the kid clings on to you like you were his own father. Melissa and John are both worried as well, they don’t say it around others, but I’m always around and I always manage to hear. So I’ve been watching you, and I know that some nights when Isaac isn’t here and you’re alone in your grief you stop working on the house and resort to this. And it needs to stop.” Peter said with a tone of compassion that Chris couldn’t believe.  
  
“I don’t know what to say. I’m a grown man Peter. You can’t tell me what to do.” Chris responded.  
  
“First, I’m going to come into the house. I’m done being wet.” Peter said as he walked towards the door. Chris moved aside, allowing entry. Chris closed the door and found himself pinned against the shut door.  
  
“Second, we are going to find something else for you to do besides drink away you’re feelings.” Peter said his face inches away from Chris.  
  
“And what exactly did you have in mind Peter. You want me to join a murder crusade with you?” Chris spat, fighting against Peter but being pinned again against the door.  
  
“I think we have both killed enough innocents for our lifetime Christopher. There will be no more killing unless necessary. I’m ready to follow a code, I really am here to help you. I don’t understand why that is so hard to believe.” Peter went on.  
  
“It’s because it’s you Peter. Condescending, arrogant, belligerent, non-compassionate.” Chris started.  
  
“Oh I’m plant compassionate, you’ve just never seen that.” Peter interjected.  
  
“Smart, scary, but you’re an asshole.” Chris continued.  
  
“Just keep naming all of my best qualities why don’t you?” Peter let a low growl at Chris’ face and flashed his eyes again.  
  
“Do you think you scare me wolf?” Chris asked, moving his face slightly closer to Peters.  
  
“Do I scare you hunter?” Peter asked, mirroring Chris’ movement.  
  
At that moment Chris didn’t bother answering and aggressively pushed his lips into Peter’s. The floodgates of grief, depression, and loneliness all broke simultaneously for Chris as he pressed himself closer into Peter. Peter held him against the door not allowing him movement or to touch. Peter broke the kiss.  
  
“Not exactly what I was expecting, but I can definitely work with this.” Peter smirked.  
  
“Would you just shut up and kiss me?” Argent replied.  
  
“No. Let me get something straight with you Chris, I am not a rebound, I am not a distraction. It’s time for a chance. If we do this, we do it right and we do it slow. You can start by making me dinner tomorrow night. I’ll be here at 8.” Peter responded, before moving Argent away from the door and rushing back into the thunderstorm. Leaving Chris feeling his own lips and wishing Peter’s were still on him.  
  
The next day Chris asked Isaac if he could spend the night with Scott again, telling him that he was working on a special surprise for Isaac. Which wasn’t entirely false, he was working on a soundproof bedroom for Isaac so he could sleep without the curse of superhearing, but Isaac didn’t need to know that the surprise wasn’t being worked on that night. Chris just wanted to make sure whatever this thing with Peter was if it was going to happen he wanted to make sure it was real before anyone knew. No one needed the added drama if it was just about getting into Chris’ pants.  
  
At exactly 8 there was a knock on the door. Chris, who had never been the cook - that was always Victoria’s area of calm, had ordered takeout from the a restaurant and at least set a beautiful table. Chris headed towards the door and was amazed when he was greeted by Peter dressed in the tightest pair of pants Chris had ever seen and a deep black v neck with a vest overtop. Chris took a moment as the man sunk into his memory.  
  
“If you’d like I could turn around, my ass does look wonderful in these. I’m just saying.” Peter smiled.  
  
“How about we try dinner first.” Chris choked.  
  
“Alright, but trust me you’ll be lusting all night.” Peter growled as he walked past Chris into the house, making sure Chris noticed just how good his ass looked in his pants.  
  
True to his word though Peter was a perfect gentleman through the entire dinner. Offering funny jokes, and even telling Chris more about his family and Chris did the same. Both men seemed to genuinely enjoy each other’s company and they both gave looks and smiles and flirtations throughout the entire night. Peter even made sure to make Chris blush on more than one occasion with mentions of what he will show Chris when they finally, for lack of a better word, come together.   
  
About midnight Peter realized that they had been talking for hours and decided that he should take his leave. He thanked Chris for the evening saying that he had a wonderful time, and then pulled Chris in for a kiss, the only one of the evening. Peter pulled away and went to turn out the door. Chris grabbed his hand and pulled him back, close to him.  
  
“Thank you.” Chris whispered.  
  
“For what?” The wolf questioned.  
  
“You’re bringing me back from a place I didn’t even knew I went.” he replied.  
  
“Don’t worry Christopher, this is just the beginning. The hunter has become the hunted, and I always get my prey. You and I, this is just the start.” Peter informed.  
  
“Well thank you.” Chris replied, pulling Peter into his lips once more. And then stepping away.  
  
“Goodnight Argent.” Peter cooed.  
  
“Night Fenrir.” Chris joked.  
  
Peter flashed Chris his blues and was gone.  
  
This continued night after night, Peter even started to help Chris remodel the house and the renovations that Chris prepared were soon complete. Renovations that included weapons vaults, panic room, secret passages, and state of the art security. After the few weeks of the two dating and working together Isaac finally confronted Chris on the morning when Chris showed him the finished house .  
  
“You do realize I can smell him everywhere right?” Isaac asked.  
  
“I was wondering when we’d have to have this conversation.” Chris replied.   
  
“I started realizing it when you started asking me to stay with Scott while you were working. But finally being here in this house, it clarified everything. So you’re dating Peter?” Isaac beamed.  
  
“Yes. He’s brought me back Isaac.” Chris started.  
  
“That’s all I need to know. Chris you used to smell horrible, depressed, lonely, it was hard to be around you. We were both dealing with our feelings but being able to smell that…” Isaac started.  
  
“I am so sorry Isaac, you deserved…” Chris began.  
  
“No. No. I’m not saying this for an apology. It’s because ever since you’ve been seeing Peter the scent is changed. You’re honestly happy, and that’s all that matters. I never really had a good father Chris, you’re the best thing I’ve ever had. And you happy is all that matters. No questions asked.” Isaac declared.  
  
“That means a lot Isaac.” Chris said with tears in his eyes.  
  
He realized that Isaac is truly one of his own and hugged the boy. The two were the only family they had left, both needing each other desperately. They pulled away.  
  
“By the way, that surprise I was working on Isaac. Your room is completely soundproof, so you won’t have to worry about hearing anything either outside or umm from inside the house.” Chris said shyly.  
  
“Yea I’ll just have to worry about the smell instead.” Isaac joked.  
  
Chris’ face went blank as Isaac laughed. The two hugged again, and Isaac left for school.  
  
Before Chris knew what was going on he was wrapped up from behind by Peter.   
  
“Well that was a fun little chat wasn’t it?” He asked.  
  
“How long were you listening?” Chris questioned.  
  
“I told you I hear everything, didn’t I?” Peter replied.  
  
“I believe you mentioned it once or twice.” Chris responded coyly, turning around to face his wolf. Chris let his arms wrap around Peter’s back as his hands slowly slid down the firm muscles until they rested comfortably on Peter’s bubble.   
  
“Excuse me Mister Argent, do those hands belong there? What do you think you are doing?” Peter smirked.  
  
“Well I just figured we have a brand new refurbished house all to ourselves and the rooms need christened to make this house my own. Don’t you think that needs to happen?” Chris moaned into Peter’s ear, before adding his tongue to the mix. Chris knew better than to go for the wolf’s neck because of the sign of aggression and dominance, but Argent had also learned his wolf had a serious weak spot at his ear.  
  
“Hard to argue when you’re doing that with your tongue. But careful Christopher, you might find yourself in a compromising position.” Peter boasted as he lifted Chris off the ground and pinned him against the wall. Instinctively, Chris’ legs wrapped around Peter’s waist as his arms grappled for the neck. Peter’s eyes flashed blue as he stared at his man.  
  
“Now I have you right where I want you!” he said with a devilish smile as he set his lips to his lover’s neck. “2 months we’ve waited, you aren’t going to regret this. I promised you earth shaking mind altering sex when we were ready. And I think we are more than ready.” He continued.

“Peter, we’ve waited so long that if you don’t get my clothes off soon I will personally shoot you with a wolfsbane bullet. Now, please STRIP.” Chris demanded.

When Isaac returned back to the house that day after school the smell of Peter and Chris was so permeated into the house that he left as quickly as he arrived. He spent the next week sleeping wherever he could find a space, meaning Derek, Stiles, Scott, and even an awkward night on the couch at Erica and Boyd’s. Needless to say by this point the entire pack was aware of what was going on between Peter and Chris and they seemed to be genuinely happy about it as well.

When Isaac returned home after the week the smell had finally dissipated and Chris and Peter were waiting for him to have dinner and talk, finding a way to make their certainly untraditional little family work in Beacon Hills.

_Current Day:_

  
“I know that you’re only technically a child for another month Isaac, but I wanted to let you know the paperwork went through today. Everything was signed and you’re officially adopted. I know I could never replace anything but I’m glad you’ve stayed with me.” Chris smiled at the boy sitting across from him and Peter at the kitchen table.

“I’m glad I stayed too. You’ve taught me more than my father ever could have hoped, and I’m glad I could be here for you through all of this. I’m also glad you found Peter for the same reason, as weird of a choice as he may have been at first.” Isaac laughed.  
“I will take that as a compliment.” Peter hissed.

“And who cares if I’m only 17 for another month. The two of you have become my closest family other than the pack, so this is important for me and I’m happy. I really am. And I hope you both are too.” Isaac said happily.

But the happiness wouldn’t remain but for a somber moment. As the three men all smiled at Isaac’s sentiments the familiar ring of the pack text message called out from each of their phones. The wolf howl penetrates the silence.

“It’s Derek.” Peter said checking his phone.

“Emergency at Stiles house. We need to go.” Isaac continued.

“Both of you go, I’ll meet you there. You can make it faster running the trails.” Chris called out but both wolves were already out the door.

  
  
**Derek and Stiles**

Moments after pushing the send button Derek sat with Stiles head in his lap. Derek didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t trained like Melissa, he didn’t have the nerve of the sheriff. He didn’t know what to do. Scott and Deaton were both part of the text alert, they’d arrive shortly but it didn’t stop Derek’s wolf for crying out for what was his.

The door flies open. Scott and Kira enters, with John and Melissa gone both boys were staying at their respective parents house for the time being. Of course being alone, Kira was with Scott.

“What happened?” Scott asked.

“Not now, when everyone’s here.” Derek replied.

Shortly after their arrival, Boyd, Erica, Peter and Isaac all appear in their beta form having run as quickly as possible. Lydia and Parrish follow shortly after, and finally Chris appears. The pack gathers close, and again everyone is asking Derek what happened to the boy  laying silently across his lap.

“Come on, tell us what happened.” Lydia urged.

“Well Stiles…” Derek began.

Stiles eyes flash open again showing their violet hue, as he sits up and looks around at his pack mates.

“We have a lot to talk about everyone.” Stiles insisted.

A voice came from the open house door.

“Yes Mr. Stilinski. I believe you are exactly right with that statement.” Deaton said as he walked towards the pack, closing the open door behind him.


	3. "Follow you into the dark."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reveals what happened to the pack. An unexpected loss comes to the group and they help each other move forward. Then a ritual arrises and brings new power with it.

 

Stiles eyes flash open again showing their violet hue, as he sits up and looks around at his pack mates.

 

“We have a lot to talk about everyone.” Stiles insisted.

 

A voice came from the open door.

 

“Yes Mr. Stilinski.  I believe you are exactly right with that statement.” Deaton said as he walked towards the pack, closing the door behind him.

 

“What are you talking about Deaton? How did you know?” Stiles questioned.

 

“Stiles, I was the one who told you, you had a spark, but even I wasn’t aware of how much you would grow when the moment came.” Deaton replied.

 

“How do you know what happened?” Stiles stared blankly at the man, the rest of hte pack confused.

 

“You think that much power wouldn’t be felt?  Do you remember when you Scott, and Allison completed the ritual to access the nemeton?” Deaton asked.

 

“Yes.” Both Scott and Stiles replied.

 

“I told you that the nemeton had been reawakened and that it would once again become a beacon.  What I failed to mention is that the ritual broke another lock within Stiles.” Deaton stated.

 

“Is anyone else lost?  Because I’m going to need more answers.” Erica said sharply, flashing her eyes for effect.  

 

“Ms. Reyes, all will be explained in time.” Deaton coughed.

 

“Yes because you’re always so forthcoming with information.” Derek responded, Peter and Chris both smirked at the comment.

 

“In this occasion I believe that it is Mister Stilinski who will need to be the one to be forthcoming with information.” Deaton said coldly.

“First, I want to know what you mean by the lock.  They didn’t tell me anything about locks.” Stiles demanded.

 

“I’m not surprised they didn’t tell you.  They didn’t know, only your mother did.” Deaton replied.

 

“What do you know about my mother?” Stiles barked.

 

The pack sat intrigued by the battle going on between Stiles and Deaton.  Derek shifted closer to Stiles and took his hand, anchoring Stiles back to him.  Derek’s wolf could sense the animosity burning within Stiles for the unanswered questions.  Deaton remained quiet.

 

“Answer me!” Stiles yelled.  His eyes flashing violet and pushing Deaton down into an armchair.

 

Everyone stared quiet and some amused at the situation.  Erica and Peter both giggled.

 

“Sorry, don’t know my own strength yet.” Stiles jeered.  Derek’s wolf leapt in contentment at the power and confidence that was being shown.

 

“We will play this by your rules then.  Your mother came to me when you were young, she had discovered her heritage, and she knew that you would become even more powerful.  She was terrified of what might come to, so I walked her through a way to lock your magic and your spark core away until a time it was needed.  It has been slowly coming to the surface.  When you used the mountain ash for the first time it broke the first lock the loosest of the three, then your ritual completion shattered the second of the three, and what occurred tonight allowed you complete access to who you are Stiles.  But like I said even I couldn’t have imagined how much you would have.” Deaton grumbled.

 

The pack was silent,  Stiles was taking in the information he was just told.  Derek held his hand tighter letting him know that he was there for him.

 

“So she bound me?” Stiles asked.

 

“It was for your own good.  Now you might want to explain to the rest of the pack what occurred tonight, young daghda.” Deaton replied.

 

“Daghda, that’s what the letter’s referred to him as.  How do you know that?  What does this mean Deaton?” Derek demanded.

 

“Again, I believe your spark can share more.  Stiles?” Deaton began.

 

“Fine.  Everyone gather round and listen closely because I really don’t feel like repeating the story more than once, it’s been a long night already and I fear this is only the beginning.  Where is Liam guys?”  Stiles started.

 

“He had a date tonight, I thought it would be best for him to have a normal night as a teenager.  Scott can fill him tomorrow?” Derek questioned.

 

“Sure thing, little beta brother needs a night of normal.” Scott replied.

 

The pack moved closer, either shifting in seats to listen close, or sitting on the floor to get closer as though Stiles was an elementary teacher about to read his students to sleep at nap time.  

 

“Derek and I were visited tonight by a group of people very dear to me.  He didn’t know they were here until it was too late, and I know you’re beating yourself up over this Derek but there is no way you could have known they were outside the house.” Stiles began.

 

“How didn’t Derek know people were here?” Peter spoke.

 

“Let me finish.” Stiles shut him down.

 

“Sorry.” Peter responded.

 

“My ancestors.  Well the ghost’s of my ancestors anyway came tonight, they used magic to block scents and sounds so no one would have known they were arriving.  They brought me a present, as well as a letter.  The letter explained things about my mother, about Derek’s mother and that we are connected.  That we have been for a long time.” Stiles continued.

 

“About time someone besides us told you two that you were dancing around each other for too long.” Lydia said with a smile, Parrish smirking beside her and grabbing her hand out of comfort.

 

“Funny Lyds.” Stiles replied.

 

“I thought so.” Jordan smirked again.

 

“The letter began to explain things, and Derek read some of the letter but then my book, well my families book, our heritage, our grimoire it rose from the box and shot me?  Derek is that even the right word?  It attacked me? Acknowledged me? Enlightened me?” Stiles stated.

 

“What exactly are you saying?” Chris asked, becoming increasingly more interested in the conversation.

 

“It gave me knowledge.  Told me things about my heritage, about my mother’s family about our witch side instead of my fairy side.  The book revealed my powers, my abilities, and there is even more I have yet to learn from the book.  This book will be a big advantage for us, but it came with a warning.  My ancestors wanted us to know specifically that a great darkness is rising, a darkness that none of us will see coming.” Stiles concluded.

 

The pack sat speechless, half believing Stiles after seeing what he did to Deaton and half failing to believe because witches were a completely different subject that had never been broached before with the pack.  Finally, Erica spoke up.

 

“Well I for one think it’s pretty kick-ass.  Our Stiles here will be able to protect himself even more now, and won’t have to rely on that damn baseball bat so much.” She laughed.

 

“Yes interesting indeed.  I’d like to know more about your family, Stiles may I look at the book?” Deaton asked.

 

“I’m sorry Doc, but I am under strict orders.  Only pack may see it.” Stiles stated.

 

“But Scott has said he considers me to be pack.” Deaton responded.

 

“Sorry, I should rephrase myself.  Only members of Derek’s pack may see it.” Stiles justified and watched Derek’s reaction, one of utter confusion.

 

“But he isn’t even an Alpha?” Kira who had been quiet spoke up.

 

“He’s always been an Alpha, Kira.  Even without the power he has been one everyone went to for advice.  Scott you will always be my best friend but you know my place is with Derek.  And I know you and Scott will be able to run this territory together as equals.”  Stiles addressed Scott.

 

“Of course, but I don’t understand.  How will he become an alpha?” Scott questioned.

 

“I am wondering that myself.” Deaton stated.

 

“Again, I’m sorry but I cannot offer that information at this time.”  Stiles shared.

 

“Sorry doc, but you heard the kid.” Peter cooed.

 

“I should be leaving then.  Thank you all for your time.” Deaton said flatly.

 

“And thank you for your information Deaton.” Stiles uttered.

 

The man rose and made his way for the door.  Stiles followed him to the door, and saw him out.  He shut the door and turned to be meet by a very confused pack.  

 

“What the hell was that about man?” Scott began.

 

“Stop.  Before this goes any further, I need to ward this house from prying ears and set protection in general.”  Stiles said, he walked towards the couch where Derek was sitting and Derek rose to meet him, offering his book.  The two smiled at each other.  Stiles held the book and the pages flew open and shifted until the page that Stiles needed was before him.  Stiles uttered a few words and a blast of powerful wind shot forth from Stiles and everyone felt it as it affixed to the house.

 

“Scott, I know that you trust Deaton.  But I have never trusted the man, he creeps me out and his lack of offering helpful information has hurt us more times than it has helped.  I know you care for him, so if this is going to be a problem you should leave now, but I hope you’ll stay.” Stiles explained.

 

Kira specifically looked to Scott to see what he would do, truly she was the only person in the room who would choose Scott over Derek and Stiles, aside from the possibility of Isaac, she watched for his reaction and settled as he spoke.

 

“I trust you.  And I can trust you on this.  We stay.” Scott said.  As Scott said this the entire room settled.  Everyone was aware that Scott and Derek had trouble in the past getting along, Stiles especially knew this, and had always wondered what would happen if he started a relationship with Derek, but this was something Stiles hadn’t even seen coming.  He was meant for Derek’s pack too.  Derek who had been silent up until now, reached for Stiles hand.

 

“What do you mean I’m going to be an alpha.  I won’t kill anyone Stiles, and I’m not about to become a true alpha so what are you playing towards.” Derek screeched unaware of the jumpiness of his own voice.

 

“Do you trust me Sourwolf?” Stiles asked.

 

“Of course.”  Derek responded.

 

“Well those aren’t the only two ways that someone can become an alpha.  There is a third way, it is rooted deep within Celtic Magic and it has been long since forgotten because it involves a ritual that needs members of the pack to be to participate and it also needs two current Alphas to contribute as well as their packs.  It was used as a way of making peace treaties among packs and allowing a new pack to help settle debates.  It would make a tribunal of sorts, a ruling set of three that could watch over an area.  The ritual uses the power of the current alphas in conjunction with a full moon to create a new alpha spark.”  Stiles stated.

 

“Stiles where the hell do you think we can find two alpha’s that will willingly help in such a thing?” Derek responded.

 

“You have one volunteer right here.” Scott spoke up.  “I know we haven’t gotten along in the past Derek, but this is one of the best ways I can show you I want to move forward with us as equals.”

 

“Scott you don’t have to do that.” Derek uttered.

 

“I know I don’t have to.  But you and Stiles both deserve this.  You need this, and Stiles seems pretty set on making it happen.”  Scott finished.

 

“Alright so we have one Alpha, but Stiles where the hell are you going to get another.”  Derek stared at his boyfriend.

 

“Well if my hunch is right the other alpha who I want to help with this ritual should already know that my spark has arisen.  She is very powerful Derek and knows things far beyond our comprehension.  She will be a good ally for you, and that is why we need her as well.  This ritual isn’t just about making you an alpha, its about solidifying alliances, another reason this method is seldom used.” Stiles professed.

 

“Who the hell are you referring to?” Boyd asked, Erica looking just as confused.

 

“Satomi.” Peter and Lydia said together, knowing the elder werewolf would be a perfect ally.

 

“Exactly.  Her knowledge and combat skill are unprecedented.  She was an ally of Talia as well if I am not mistaken.”  Stiles shared.

 

“You are correct young one.” Peter offered.

 

“Do you really think she will help?” Derek didn’t know what else to say.  He was stunned at the possibility that this could happen.  “Why would any of you want me as an alpha, I was terrible with the first go.  Boyd, Erica I got both of you killed.  Stiles this isn’t going to work.” Derek fell silent.

 

“You have always been our alpha.  It was our own stupidity that lead to our demise, but we are both back now.” Erica said slyly.

 

“I will follow my family to the end, now that I have found something to take my mind away from power I support you Derek.” Peter stated while looking fondly at Chris.

 

“We also stand with you.” Parrish offered.

 

“And I will follow you into the dark.” Stiles said lovingly.  “You see sourwolf, we are here for you.  We always have been.  Even Scott.”

 

“We are really going to do this.” Derek questioned.

 

“You bet your tail.  Which is funny because you know you actually have a tail when you transform into your wolf!” Stiles laughed.

 

“I’m so glad to see that the wisdom of your ancestors hasn’t affected you deeply.” Lydia smirked.  Peter laughed.  Derek even smiled.

 

“When does this happen?” Derek asked.

 

“The full moon is in 2 days.  I’ll have to gather supplies and we have to talk to Satomi tomorrow and make sure she is onboard.  But that will be our best bet to make this happen.  Is everyone in?” Stiles posed the question to the group, and a resounding yes was met.

 

“2 days sourwolf, and you’ll be an alpha again.” Stiles smiled, and Derek pulled him close into a kiss.  

 

A knock at the door interrupts the moment.

 

“Now who the hell could that be.” Peter snarled. The entire pack stares him down.  “What I’m just saying.” He finished.

 

Stiles ran to the door and opened it.  Liam stands in front of him crying and in his beta form.  He looks at Stiles.

 

“Garrett, broke up with me.”  Liam leans in and hugs Stiles, Stiles returns the gesture, Liam then notices the entire pack inside Stiles house.  “Wait, what’s going on here?”

 

“Liam, what’s going on here can wait until morning.  Right now this is about you.  Parrish, take my car and go and raid the store, get all the Ben and Jerry’s you can.  Stiles and Derek you go grab every blanket and pillow in this house Scott, when they return you help the two of the build one hell of a blanket fort.  Chris, Peter, and Isaac you three take Liam into the kitchen and talk with him for the time being.  Erica you’re coming with me we are going to get my movie collection.  Everyone else help Scott, Derek and Stiles.  We are settling in for a movie night and  puppy pile and if anyone doesn’t like it you’re welcome to leave now.  Liam, your pack is here for you.” Lydia asserted and then she hugged Liam.  “Alright everyone, move it!  Meet back in 20.”

 

No one dared cross Lydia and within the allotted time frame a blanket fort had been constructed that enveloped Stiles living room, chairs and couches were used in affixing the fort, and the floor was covered in pillows and the rest of the blankets.  Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa had both invested in numerous blanket and pillow sets the more they saw the pack hanging hanging at their houses.  Parrish returned with the ice cream as Lydia ordered, and everyone reconvened as Lydia setup the TV for a movie.  Considering the break up that just occurred Lydia decided against her normal choice of _The Notebook_ and instead _The Heat_ started playing on the screen.

 

“Wow, I’m impressed Lydia.” Stiles chuckled as he was curled up against Derek.

 

“What? Obviously Notebook or anything romantic wasn’t a go.  You always want something action-y or something with comic books, Erica and Boyd like to laugh,  Chris and Peter have a weird crush on Melissa McCarthy.  Don’t say you don’t, I know things Peter, and I figured if anyone hadn’t seen this they would die laughing.  Plus it’s really about making Liam feel good and happy.  So I figure this way, everyone wins.” Lydia retorted.

 

“God you’re impressive.” Parrish said as he kissed her forehead.

 

Liam was currently wrapped between Kira and Scott with Erica and Boyd at his feet, Derek and Stiles were above them next to Scott and Kira, as other pack mates filled in and joined the giant cuddle session.  Before long the movie was in full swing, everyone was laughing and cuddling and more blankets and pillows were added as people started falling asleep.  Soon only Derek and Stiles remained awake watching over everyone as the credits rolled across.  Stiles flashed his eyes and turned off the TV.

 

“That is going to take a lot of getting used to.” Derek stated.

 

“Just wait until I use my powers to make your clothing disappear for the first time.  Careful sourwolf, I have so many tricks now.  You know how my mind works.” Stiles laughed.

 

“You know with all these nicknames I think I’m going to start calling you Luna since you keep calling me Sourwolf.” Derek smirked.

 

“Luna really?” Stiles asked.

 

“She’s my favorite character in _Harry Potter_.  You’re obviously a Ravenclaw like her, you don’t care anything about what people say.  Plus Luna has the moon connotation and I like that, it’s like we are tied together.”  Derek flushed.

 

“Ah my mopey sappywolf.” Stiles smiled at Derek.  “You really know your way to a guys heart.” Stiles lifted his head towards Derek and kissed his wolf.

 

“Stiles, do you really think this will work?” Derek questioned.

 

“I don’t think it will work Derek.  I know it will.  In two days you’re going to be an alpha again.  My alpha, my boyfriend, my wolf, and Derek you will be amazing.” Stiles started.

 

“But Stiles.” Derek interrupted.

 

“You will be amazing.” Stiles finished.  “No arguing.” Stiles continued kissing Derek and then pressed his head to Derek’s chest cuddling closer as they both fell into slumber.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

2 Days Later -- Full Moon -- The Preserve Woods by the Stream

 

Stiles had been preparing all day.  After talking to Satomi and getting her support Stiles knew that he had a very limited window to set everything up for the ritual.  He had symbols to draw, elements to gather, and his own strength to store.  

 

The day came and he had been working in the clearing since early afternoon, the moon was now on the rise and he knew that three packs of supernatural creatures would be joining in just a few minutes.  He had to finish everything before they arrived.  Following the instructions of the book Stiles used his magic to etch a triskelion into the ground before him, three waves with a center for him to stand, each arm of the triskel representing one of the packs.  Outside of the triskel was a box, each corner facing a cardinal direction and held a representation of one of the four elements earth, air, fire, water and the center of the triskel where he would stand representing spirit.  

 

This clearing had power, it might not be the nemeton that the Hale family was responsible for but the convergence of elements here Stiles could feel the power in the surroundings.  He was proud of his work that he saw before him.  As he finished warding and protecting his sacred space he saw the first of the wolves emerging from the woods.  Derek and Scott’s pack soon joined him at the site.  Minutes later Satomi and her own pack came from the same direction.  The moon was reaching high above them and the younger wolves and Malia were all struggling but with Satomi’s guidance they found their inner peace, their inner control.

 

“Thank you all for coming.  I don’t mean to be rude, but we only have a limited amount of time so we should begin.” Stiles started.

 

“Are you both sure you want to do this?  You know what it means.” Derek asked.

 

“Yes I’m sure.  As is my pack.” Scott replied.

 

“Derek Hale, I have been waiting for this moment for many years.  I knew if anyone would require this ritual it would be you one day, it is why I’ve spent my time building a pack and building my own strength.  I knew one day you would need it.  My pack and I agree to be connected to you.  Stiles has explained that Scott, you, and I will be able to feel if any of our packs are in trouble and we willingly and humbly agree to this treaty and agree to help you become an Alpha once more.”  Satomi replied her eyes flashing red to show her support.

 

“Then let us begin.  I need Scott to stand here, Satomi here, and Derek here, he said pointing to each spiral of the triskel.  I need the packs to then stand on the box surrounding us.  Once we start no one can move, we cannot risk anything being broken.  Does everyone understand?” Stiles declared.

 

Everyone responded with a resounding yes, and took their positions within the ritual space, Stiles being the last person to take his position within the space.  Standing at the center of the Triskel Stiles was ready to make his wolf an alpha once again.  

 

“Satomi, Scott, Derek, when I tell you to I need you to use a claw and let a few drops of your blood fall into the triskelion, this is a symbol of the treaty and a symbol of our dedication to helping another rise to power.  Do you understand?” he asked.

 

The three responded with a yes.

 

“Then we will begin.  Again, no matter what happens.  Do not break the ritual space.” Stiles repeated looking out at all of those who joined him in this endeavour.  

 

Stiles raised his hand and the moon lit in the middle of the triskel, Stiles grimoire rose in front of him, the light of the moon streaming onto it making it glow an eerie white.  The packs shifted at the sight but stood their ground.

 

“Powers of the moon that rise,

Help bring red back to the eyes.”

 

As Stiles began the light from the moon filled the triskel completely now and the box which the packs were standing on.  The light filled in the triskel and illuminated the two alphas and the alpha to be.

 

“Power of Wolf, Power of Pack,

Help us bring the power back.”

 

The light grew stronger and each of the members of the packs felt their inner power fluxuate.  The supernatural creatures eyes all shifted.  Blues, Oranges, Golds, and reds were seen around the circle as Stiles’ eyes began glowing their own hue of violet.

 

“Power of Earth, We call to you,

Change the eyes to red from blue.”

 

As Stiles invoked the earth element the bowl to the north representing the earth sprouted into the glowing yellow aconite flower, the earth shook underneath the packs.

 

“Power of Air, free and clear,

Allow this change to adhere.”

 

As air is invoked a miniature cyclone appears in the bowl in the east representing this element.  The wind picks up around the space blowing upon the packs as they stand.

 

“Power of fire, the destructive beauty,

Remind him of his place and duty.”

 

The bowl in the South lit fire and sprouted flame that the packs all noticed.  The air blowing became heated enveloping everyone in the warmth of the element.

 

“Power of water, fierce yet steady,

Prepare him now, Make him ready.”

 

The water in the bowl to the west rose out of the bowl and formed it’s own triskel before shooting into the sky and starting a steady shower around the space.  The water and air remained warm as a side effect of the fire and the aconite plant grew larger and bloomed more as the elements converged together.  

 

“With this blood we represent the soul,

Let us know complete our goal.”

 

Stiles pulled a knife from his side and sliced a line across his palm allowing his blood to fall on the center of the triskel.  Satomi, Scott, and Derek all followed suit by slicing their palms with a claw allowing their blood to also flow into the white of the triskel.  As the symbol absorbed the blood sources the white light of the triskel started to glow red, as did the moon itself above them.  To anyone else it would look as though an eclipse hit the moon but only the pack knew its true purpose.  As the triskel glew brighter and deeper the three wolves were lifted off the ground eyes glowing bright as the pack witnessed Derek’s eyes begin the change. The blue swiftly becoming red as the light became more intense.  As Derek’s eyes became fully red he let out a howl, Satomi and Scott followed suit as did their pack members, wolves howling,  the banshee yelling and even a raven letting out a caw he never knew he possessed.  

 

The power of the elements all rose, the air growing warmer, the water falling faster, the wind blowing harder and the plant grew bigger.  The light from the moon became blindingly intense and flashed amongst the wolves.  The howls grew stronger.  

 

As the howls faded the three Alphas were returned to the ground as the lights faded and the moon returned to its normal glowing self.  Stiles eyes were the last to return human, as his grimoire fell back to the ground in front of him.  The packs were silent and in awe of what they saw occur.

 

“Soooo, that just happened.” Stiles laughed.

 

“Dude that was crazy.” Scott added.

 

“It’s not everyday or even every lifetime you see an alpha come to power this way.  Nor do you see alphas come together like we have here tonight.  A risen alpha, a true alpha, and a conjured alpha, a powerful combination that Beacon Hills has not seen before.  I look forward to seeing how we move forward from here.  I have a feeling that we will all need each other soon.” Satomi offered.

 

“Thank you all for the sacrifice you have made tonight.  You have no idea what this means to me.”  Derek said as the packs all came together and hugged him.  

 

As the packs talked to Derek, Satomi pulled Stiles aside.

 

“Stiles.  You, Derek and I need to have a conversation.  Do you think you could do me a favor and meet me tomorrow.  There is much the two of you need to know and it is partly my responsibility to tell you.” Satomi stated.

 

“Of course.  What is this about though?”  Stiles asked.

  
“All will be revealed tomorrow young pup.  Make sure you and Derek are there.  Meet me at 3, I believe you know where to find me.” She said, and then ran off into the forest, her pack following behind her.  Scott and his pack of Kira and Liam and Malia followed suit.  Leaving Derek, Erica, Boyd, Parrish, Lydia, Peter, Chris and Stiles in the clearing.  Derek acknowledged his pack as they all left.  

 

“Hey Luna, what was that about?” Derek asked.

 

“Well Sourwolf, we have a date with Satomi tomorrow afternoon.” Stiles responded.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shortly after the Ritual: A dilapidated building of Beacon Hills

 

A phone rings.

 

A clawed hand reaches and answers it.

 

The voice from the other end speaks.

 

“This is worse than we expected.  The dagdha is uniting them.  He must be stopped at all costs.” The voice says.

 

“The uniting them means nothing if the other parts of the prophecy do not begin.” The person with the clawed hand replies.

 

“He’s made Derek Hale an alpha again.  The moon gave it away tonight.  Is that enough evidence for you?” The voice replied.

 

“Understood.  He will be taken care of as soon as possible.” The claw replied.

 

As the call ended the phone was thrown across the room.  An ungodly, angry screech fills the room, the room is destroyed by what lies within.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on tumblr for fic or for meta on Teen Wolf! Check it out: http://legacy-and-ploy.tumblr.com/
> 
> At this point I am going to try sticking to the regular updating on Sundays.
> 
> Please stick with me I really have an overarching idea for this series and I hope that you will stick with me and stick with the story I am weaving. I hope you enjoy and if you do please feel free to get in touch with me, either comment or tumblr! Let me know what you think! Thanks to all you beautiful little nuggets! 
> 
> Also this fic is currently unbeta'd so any mistakes I apologize for in advance.
> 
> Also as always these characters are not mine nor do I claim ownership over them.


	4. "We've got a special bond that'll never break..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace leads the boys into uncharted territory that results in them both learning more about each other. The power of the wolf and the power of the moon rise together in the aftermath of the alpha ritual, and brings with it the promise of new hope as well as the threats of a new danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone—we find it with another." -Thomas Merton

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_After the Ritual - Stiles’ Bedroom_ **

 

After the pack dispersed the ritual site, Stiles and Derek return to the Stilinski home, both exhausted by the events of the evening.  The two curl up on Stiles' bed facing each other; not on top of one another, yet close enough to have their legs wrapped within one another.  They lay like this for at least an hour, smiling at each other, occasionally kissing or tickling, just enjoying being close with each other.  Silence overwhelms both of the men at first, but they enjoy the rare moment of serenity,  being able to just enjoy each other without a phone call, or a wolf sighting or a string of horrible supernatural business destroying their lives.

 

"Thank you." Derek says, staring into the brown eyes of the brilliant young man laying in front of him.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you.  No thanks are needed." Stiles replies.

 

"But do you know what this means to me?" Derek asks.

 

"You've always been my alpha.  I look to you for advice, Lydia worries about you, and we brought your betas back.  This was always meant to happen, and I was the one meant to help you through it.  This time is going to be no different," Stiles responds.

 

"No.  I'm not talking about being an Alpha again.  I'm talking about you.  You believe in me even when I don't believe in myself.  And I don't know why I have you in my life. I can’t comprehend how I’m being allowed to have a good thing.  I mean with everything that has happened, I, I don't deserve you." Derek starts.

 

"Derek Silas Hale, don't you dare start with that.  Nothing that has happened to you in your entire life has ever been your fault.  You have been manipulated, you have been played, and you have been hurt.  If I had the power that I have now when I found out about those things happening… Derek, I don't want to think about what I would do."  Stiles stares into Derek's eyes, more open than he had ever been with the wolf in the years that they had known each other.

 

"I would never ask you to do that.  I would rather be tortured by Kate without hope for years to come, than see you become something you'd hate.  Stiles, killing changes people, it is something I would never chose for you.  But knowing that you care that deeply for me,  Stiles, my luna, my light,  I can't tell you what you mean to me.  You're the first person I feel like I can finally let in, the first person who isn't going to destroy me all over again." Derek says just as openly.

 

"You and me Sourwolf.  Nothing is going to break us apart, I'm not going to let anything hurt you again.  I'm not the same as I was before and I am meant for you as much as you are meant for me.  Do you understand me?" Stiles asks.

 

"God, yes I understand.  You are so perfect.  It was so hard being around you for the longest time because I wanted you so bad but you weren't of age, and then I didn't think you would like me, and on top of that I didn't even know if you liked guys.  But somehow here we are now." Derek smiles.

 

"I know.  We both danced around each other in ignorant bliss."  Stiles raises his hand to Derek's face as he speaks, gently rubbing his wolf.  "Ever since these powers manifested it's like I can feel our connection.  I think if I concentrated hard enough I could actually see the bond, and I'm sure I could find you wherever you might be in the world."

 

"Stiles I just.  You need to...  What i'm trying to say is that." Derek sputters.

 

"I love you too, Sourwolf.  I have, from the moment I saw you in the woods the day after Scott was bitten.  Even then I think I knew, deep down, that we were meant for something more." Stiles states, smiling at his nervous wolf.

 

"How did you know? You know, it doesn't even matter.  I love you so much Stiles, and if anything ever tries to hurt you, I will end them.  Just, thank you for being my person." Derek feels the tear stream down his face, for the first time in forever he isn’t afraid to show his emotion to the person laying before him.  Stiles’ fingers touch his face as the younger man brushes the tear away.

 

"Thank you for being my person, too," Stiles replies.  He pulls Derek in closer, using touch to express just how much Derek means to him.  Their eyes meet and both look at each other with absolute love and devotion, everything they feel about each other shows through their eyes.  Both men flash their own colors, a swirling of red and violet as they look at one another.  Tongues intertwine, the want bubbling to the surface of their skin, the want of hands on skin, both begging for more, needing more of each other than they ever thought possible.

 

Each of their hands explore the clothed bodies as the kisses deepen allowing Stiles and Derek a deeper connection than previously thought.  Their groins grind into each other, both feeling the want of the other, kissing and feeling and groping and moving together as one.  Both men jump as they hear a crash of thunder outside the house as a thunderstorm begins, wind howling, lightning crashing.

 

“Was that you?” Derek questions.

 

“I think so.  Power is connected to emotion, and in moments where I’m letting primal urges take over I lose control a bit.  But we’re in a drought, we could use the rain.” Stiles smirks.

 

“You’re sure its ok.” Derek responds.

 

“Positive.  Now where were we.  Oh yeah. I was right about here,” Stiles says as he moves to pull Derek’s shirt off, but he is met by the wolf’s hands pulling the shirt back down.

 

"Stiles, we have never." Derek starts.

 

"I know.  But I want this.  I need this.  I want to be close, I need us to be close, closer than we've ever been.  I trust you absolutely, and there is no one else I'd rather be with."  Stiles responds.

 

"Stiles, I know that you haven't had the best experiences." Derek starts to tell Stiles.

 

"I want this Derek, don't doubt that.  It's always been you." Stiles interrupts the wolf.

 

"All I'm trying to say, is that this is going to be all about you.  I am going to make sure that you are completely happy and that this takes you to places unlike anything before." Derek smirks.

 

"Oh this is so happening Sourwolf, right now." Stiles responds with an evil smirk on his face as his eyes flash.

 

Derek looks down stunned.  Stiles had threatened to make his clothing disappear but Derek didn't think he actually would use his magic against him.  

 

"So that's how we're going to play this, little witch?" Derek growls as his eyes flash red.

 

"Oh, whatcha gonna do? Huff and puff and blow my cock?" Stiles giggles.

 

"No, but I can do this." Derek laughs as he swipes his claw across Stiles shirt and rips the fabric from the young witch.

 

"You ass! That was my SHIELD gym shirt, you're so buying me a new one." Stiles says.

 

"You can probably fix it with your magic later, but um for now we should focus on your pants and getting them on your floor." Derek smirks.

 

"Allow me." Stiles flashes his eyes again and both men find themselves completely naked.  "Such a helpful skill." Stiles says as he climbs on top of Derek, pushing their mouths together once more.  

 

Derek's hands quickly find their way to Stiles’ bare back, roaming over the contours of the youth and being able to feel the soft areas of skin that the wolf never believed he'd have the chance to touch.  The kissing deepens, their mouths expanding and the two melting further into one another.  The two quickly becoming a mess of limbs and sweat.  

 

Stiles starts kissing towards Derek's ear and breathing over the lobe, before licking strips and nibbling causing the wolf to arch underneath him.  Stiles then decides he needs to test a theory, as he kisses down and licks along Derek's neck.  Stiles feels the wolf stiffen completely beneath him.

 

"Stiles," Derek growls.

 

"Hmm interesting.  I wonder." Stiles smirks against Derek's neck, his teeth graze the skin.  Derek's fingers grip across Stiles back.  The exact response Stiles was expecting. Stiles feels his confidence rising, knowing that he is discovering things about Derek.  Derek tilts his head more, baring his neck to Stiles.  Stiles recognizes what this means for a wolf, especially for an Alpha, he takes his chance.  In a moment of passion, Stiles decides to see how far he can push.

 

Derek finds teeth meeting his neck.  

 

Stiles begins biting and sucking the wolf, marking Derek as his.

 

Derek immediately pulls Stiles into him, the two rub against each other in ways they hadn't previously thought possible.  Both men feel their growing erections pressing against one another.  

 

Stiles continues sucking his mark onto Derek, needing the ability to mark him.  

 

Derek soon finds himself doing the same to Stiles collarbone, needing to be close to him, needing to show his claim in return.  

 

Stiles soon removes his mouth from Derek's neck and  looks down at the bruise that has formed on the wolf.  Stiles knows Derek's healing will make the mark disappear within moments and he sighs at the idea.  He flashes his eyes and mutters a few words, using his magic and intent he wants this to stick, wants it to be known that Derek belongs to him.  

 

Derek stops his attack on Stiles shoulder as he feels Stiles begin moving down his body, kissing from the neck down to Derek's collarbone, licking and kissing across his chest until Stiles reaches his nipples.  Once there, Stiles begins an assault, licking, sucking, and nibbling feeling Derek pulse and convulse underneath him.  Stiles didn't think its possible but he feels Derek grow even harder from the actions that the magician was taking to please his wolf.

 

Derek lets out a small moan letting Stiles know even more clearly that he is hitting his mark.  Stiles begins kissing lower when he finds himself being lifted, flipped, and pinned underneath the older male.  

 

"I told you this is about you Stiles, I hope you're ready." Derek grins.

 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks.

 

Derek leans in and kisses Stiles’ lips once more, refusing to answer the question as he begins his descent.  He glazes over Stiles’ neck to let him know the feeling that he was giving to Derek, but quickly moves lower.  Stiles’ chest is appealing, not nearly as muscled as Derek's but the lean strips of muscle are there right beneath the skin and it's a sight that has Derek in awe.  Derek soon finds his lips hovering over Stiles nipples where he starts by just blowing gently over the stiff flesh.  

 

"FUCK.  Derek.  Yes, that, more, now.  Please." Stiles whines and moans for more.

 

Then Stiles feels the wetness of Derek's tongue, the swirl of the muscle around his nipples and then the sucking sensation of Derek's talented mouth.  Derek bites Stiles’ nipple in response making the youth curse once again, and continues his oral attack.  

 

Stiles grinds uncontrollably beneath Derek, trying to grind as much as possible against Derek.  Stiles has never felt such an intense erection in his life, an erection so intense he feels as though his entire body could explode at any moment.  Stiles’ cock soon finds its way between Derek's thigh and cock, and Stiles finds himself humping smoothly enjoying the sensations of Derek's mouth.  

 

Derek quickly becomes aware of what Stiles is doing, and stops sucking, which elicits a whimper from Stiles, Derek lifts his head to look at Stiles.  

 

"None of that, I don't want you to lose yourself too quickly." Derek smiles.

 

"If you don't get inside of me right now, I will spell you in the worst possible way.  And trust me with my mind, you don't want to think of what I'm capable of with magic." Stiles retorts.

 

"Your wish is my command, but need to work you first.  Won't hurt you," Derek replied.  "Where's your lube I know you have it hidden around here."

 

"Between the headboard and the mattress.  Hurry," Stiles responded.

 

Derek reaches and finds the lube nestled between the bed and wood frame, why Stiles couldn’t be like a normal guy and use the bedside drawer was beyond him.  

Stiles continues shifting underneath him, whining, begging, moaning for more.  Needing Derek's hands to be on him, in him, anything to make him feel more complete, make him feel whole.

 

"Are you ready for this?" Derek asks.

 

Stiles moans, doesn't even deem to answer the question as he shifts and allows Derek between his legs.  He soon feels a finger at the entrance to his hole.

 

Derek lingers providing Stiles with a smooth rubbing sensation but not entering,  teasing Stiles to the limits of his patience.

 

Stiles becomes so annoyed that he moves his fingers towards his own hole, needing something inside him in the worst way.  

 

Derek takes the hint and finally presses the digit inside earning a small moan from Stiles.

 

"More.  I always use more  when I do this myself.  I'm no delicate virgin Derek. HURRY." Stiles urges.

 

“Why am I not surprised.  So impatient, maybe I’ll just have to make you wait even longer.” Derek smirks evilly.

 

“DEREK. NOW.” Stiles demands.

 

The eagerness to please the begging magician laying underneath him overwhelms Derek, and heaven forbid he should be spelled into hurrying faster. There is a need to make this last, and a want to make sure that Stiles feels every pang of pleasure possible.  Derek adds a second finger, earning an excited yelp from Stiles.  The playing resumes, in and out, stretching, preparing Stiles for the pleasure that has yet to come.  

 

"More.  PLEASE." Stiles moans.

 

“Don’t want to move too quickly, you need to adjust.” Derek asserts.

 

“Mmmphm.  Trust me.  Can handle it.  I do this to myself.” Stiles smiles, earning another blush on the sourwolf’s face.

 

Derek adds a third finger earning the biggest sound from Stiles yet.  Derek feels the stretching around his fingers and knows that Stiles will soon be ready.  The moans coming from Stiles serve as added evidence of his readiness.  Stiles starts rocking back onto Derek's fingers, needing more, begging for more, moaning, which excites Derek's wolf.  As Stiles rocks back again onto the finger, Derek’s eyes flash and he lets out a growl at the man.

 

“Fuck, that’s so sexy, Der.” Stiles gasps.

 

"You ready?  Need to be inside you," Derek states.

 

"Fuck yes.  Derek.  Please." Stiles replies.

 

That is all the encouragement that Derek needs.  Derek adds a generous amount of lube to himself, and prepares himself for his man.

 

Stiles withers on the bed, reeling from the empty feeling the lack of fingers have left him with inside.  Stiles takes his own hand towards his hole to continue the treatment when his hand is hit away by the wolf.  Stiles moans at the hit, and uses his best puppy dog pout on Derek, using his eyes to beg for what he really wants.  Stiles yelps as the fingers are finally replaced by something else at his entrance, a gasp escapes from Stiles in the anticipation of what is yet to come.

 

Stiles feels the cock rub against his hole, and he begins pushing back onto Derek.  Stiles head is swimming in pure lust, pure love towards Derek, needing him, needing them to be closer than they have ever been.  Stiles looks up into Derek's eyes, and as the two meet, Derek slides deeper into him, as Stiles bottoms out he screams out in a mix of pain and pleasure, which earns a concerned look from Derek.

 

"I'm ok.  Just don't move.  Gotta get used to it.  Fuck Derek, you're bigger than anything, any toy I've ever used.  Feels so good." Stiles gasps.

 

"Toys, Stiles?  We're going to have to talk about that." Derek says with a devilish smirk.

 

“Derek, shut up.” Stiles laughs.

 

“Make me!” Derek responds.

 

“That could be arranged, Sourwolf.  I have duct tape around here somewhere!” Stiles states.

 

“We can save the kink for another time Stiles,” Derek says.

 

“Promise?  Does it really surprise you I have toys?  I don’t think you really know me Derek Hale?” Stiles teases.

 

“Then why don’t you show me Mr. Lovegood.” Derek smiles.

 

Without needing any more encouragement Derek scoops Stiles off the bed.  Derek feels the younger male respond by wrapping his legs around his waist, Derek still impaled within.  Derek hears the moans which escape Stiles during the effort to move.  Derek responds by pinning the male against his bedroom door.  Derek begins his thrusts, and with every thrust back into Stiles’ hole, Stiles finds himself being pushed harder against the door.  

 

“All the times you shoved me face first into doors, this is what I was thinking about,” Stiles admits.

 

“I know, I could smell your arousal every time I had you pinned up like that.  Knew how bad you wanted me deep inside you.  I knew that if I wanted to, I could have you then, make you beg for my cock inside you.  Take you just like I am now.  You like me inside of you Stiles?  Do you like the places I can hit?” Derek shoves into Stiles again hard, earning another stream of moans and swearing.

 

“Fucking right, wolf man, you can have me anytime you like.  I’m yours.  Fuck yes Der, right there.” Stiles moans in pleasure.

 

As Derek slides deeper into Stiles he continues the oral assault on Stiles’ collarbone.  

 

Stiles looks down and sees the cluster of hickies that are spreading across both of his shoulders and becomes harder knowing that his wolf is marking him as his own.  Stiles digs his nails into Derek’s neck as he continues getting pounded by the wolf, making Derek let out a moan of his own.  Stiles takes advantage of the moment and uses his body weight to reposition, making Derek spin into the wall, and in the process the two hit Stiles’ book shelf making it collapse to the floor beneath them.  

 

Derek stops for a moment, looking at the wreckage spewed across the floor.

 

“I swear to god if you stop, I will cut it off.  Fix it later.” Stiles says as he continues to bare down on Derek’s groin.  Across the floor, books, shattered glass, pictures, and wood are spewed everywhere.  Yet Stiles remains content by what was going on with Derek, items can be replaced, things can be cleaned but sex like this with the man that you love, well that is something that you need.  You can’t let other things distract you, and Stiles plans on making the most of this moment.

 

Derek takes Stiles hint and moves them again re-pinning Stiles against the wall.  This time knocking the murder boards off the wall.  The cork falls to the floor in a scatter of pushpins, articles, and yarn.

 

“Damn sourwolf, watch my head,  that one hurt,” Stiles says.

 

“Sorry about destroying your room,” Derek responds.

 

“Don’t care.  It can be fixed, but if you break my headboard be prepared for all the Edward Cullen jokes I can think of,” Stiles laughs.

 

Derek decides not to reply and instead continues to fuck Stiles into the wall, pounding harder, making Stiles yell out a stream of obscenity.  

 

Stiles continues to push himself as much as possible in this position, trying to help Derek go deeper inside of him.  Stiles became lost in his lustful thoughts, knowing that Derek said this was about him, but he wanted this just as much for Derek.  His wolf had been hurt so many times, and screwed over by his past that Stiles wanted to prove that not everyone is the same.  Stills wants, no he needs to make sure that his wolf is just as much taken care of and just as satiated as Stiles would soon be.  

 

Derek thrusts once more and each of the men feel themselves getting closer.

 

“So close.  Need to ride you.” Stiles says as he motions for the bed.

 

Derek obliges as they fall together into the mattress, allowing Stiles to begin riding the wolf.  Stiles hips move in a rhythm that Derek can only assume is a song in Stiles’ head.  Stiles moves his hips from side to side, then back and forth, before doing a complete circle which drives Derek to a level of horniess he had never known possible.  

 

Derek can’t help but reach up and run his fingers over the chest as Stiles continues the gyrations. Derek just watches the lust burn in Stiles eyes, knowing that Stiles is enjoying himself.  The two climb closer to orgasm.  

 

“Stiles.” Derek starts.

 

“Yes Der.  Right there with you.” Stiles finishes.

 

Derek pulls Stiles closer to him, and bites down on Stiles shoulder once more, Stiles responds by biting Derek’s neck as the two come together in a moment of perfect bliss.  Each man feels the white hot explosion that blinds them with their orgasm.  Stiles covers Derek as Derek comes deep inside Stiles, they come down from the euphoric high, and the moment is interrupted as Stiles feels an unexpected pressure against his hole, stretching and filling him.

 

“Derek.  What the fuck.  Scott said that wasn’t a thing.” Stiles starts.

 

“Dear god, I am so sorry this has never happened with anyone. I didn’t know knotting was actually a thing.” Derek replies.

 

“You’re telling me this has never happened, at any point during any of your sexcapades.” Stiles asks.

 

“First off, I haven’t had that much sex.  Secondly, no.  This has never happened to me.  I am so sorry.  I’m so embarrassed.  God you must think I’m such a freak, you’re stuck here, god it’s like an abomination,” Derek says wishing he could hide away, as he reaches for a pillow.

 

“No, no hiding.  You are no freak Derek and you’re not a monster either, that is Kate Argent talking, and she was a crazy bitch.  Derek, you are perfect,” Stiles gasps and moans as the knot grows,  “so completely perfect, and god damn holy fuck Derek I wish,” Stiles tries to continue his thoughts but is met with short bursts of breathe, “I wish you could feel this.  Fuck, I, ok, I think you’ve stopped growing now. Fuck sourwolf, want to know a secret?  Truth is, I like it, feels so good to know that we are together Derek.  That you can’t escape me and me you.  Besides, its much better than my toy.”  Stiles responds.

 

“Are you saying you have a toy that has a knot on it?” Derek asks.

 

“Maybe,” Stiles says coyly.

 

“Stiles.  Answer me!” Derek demands.

 

“I was curious.” Stiles says.  “Besides, I didn’t know if I’d ever get a werewolf to prove otherwise.  And then Scott said that knots don’t happen so then I even more intrigued what it would feel like, but none of that matters obviously because this is so much fucking better than any toy ever.” Stiles wiggles his ass, feeling the knot pressing against him and holding him tight to the wolf.

 

Derek turns bright red and tries to grab the pillow again.  Stiles flashes his eyes and the pillow flies across the room.  

 

“Stop.” Stiles smirks.

 

“You’re horrible you know that?” Derek responds.

 

“I know, but you love me anyway.” Stiles smiles.

 

“You know you’re going to have to use that toy for me sometime, let me sit back and watch you.  I liked watching you come undone for me Stiles, watching you unravel as I came inside you.” Derek says smoothly, his voice filled with lust.

 

“Damn big boy, you know this is happening again right, often!  Preferably anytime we are alone,” Stiles promises.

 

“Yes, yes I do. God you are so perfect.” Derek says, pulling Stiles closer to him.

 

“Aw, Mr. Sappywolf, you’re pretty perfect yourself.” Stiles responds.

 

“So, um, this is awkward but considering the whole umm.” Derek starts.

 

“I’ve never seen you so nerve wracked.  Spit it out.” Stiles giggles.

 

“Ummm you know considering the whole knotted into you thing, um what do you want to do while we wait for this to go down?” Derek asks.

 

“Well, since you can’t escape me for a change, I think there is a lot we can both stand to talk about.  Starting with our horrible past relationships,” Stiles mentions.

 

“You know, you’re right, Stiles.  And you deserve that much from me, you’re the first person I think I can actually let in, and not be close to death as a result.”  Derek says before pulling Stiles in for another kiss.  

 

As they pull apart, Stiles stares into the wolf’s eyes.

 

“So you already know about Kate…” Derek begins.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Next Day: Stiles’ Bedroom_ **

 

“Do we have to go?  Can’t we just stay here and knot again?” Stiles begs.

 

“Stiles, you know better.  Not only is Satomi our ally now, she is a close friend of my mother.  We aren’t standing her up so you can have another mind blowing fuck,” Derek laughs.

 

“Someone’s full of himself, mind blowing huh.” Stiles smirks.

 

“Stiles, we went three times last night, and once again this morning.  I think I know how to read you,” Derek says.

 

“Okay, fine.  Throw me some pants?” Stiles says laying naked on his bed, hands lingering over his body.  “You sure you want to cover all of this up?”

 

Derek searches the wreckage that is Stiles’ bedroom floor for the pants which were magically removed during the night.  Derek finds them and climbs up the bed, lingering over Stiles.  With the speed of his wolf at his side, Derek aims his head for Stiles crotch, quickly sucks the youth into his mouth so that Stiles becomes instantly hard once more.  He hears the youth moan and takes that moment to stop the blow job, and then throws the pants at the magician.

 

“Lets go.” Derek smiles evily.

 

“Oh you’re an ass.  You are so going to pay for this, and how the hell am I supposed to fit this into these pants.” Stiles asks motioning to his now stiff cock.

 

“Well maybe if all your pants weren’t so tight,” Derek starts.

 

“But then you wouldn’t stare at my ass every time you think I’m not looking,” Stiles finishes.

 

“Just get dressed.  I don’t want to be late, and if you stay naked any longer I won’t be able to help myself.  That isn’t an invitation, Stiles.  Pants, now!” Derek demands.

 

“Sourwolf.” Stiles replies as he pulls his pants up, and then stops getting a devilish smirk on his face.  Stiles walks towards a dresser.

 

“What are you doing?” Derek yells.

 

“Well I’m getting dressed Derek.” Stiles replies reaching into a drawer.  He pulls out a black and red jock strap and slips it on, the jock hugging his cock and framing his ass perfectly.  He had bought it a year ago but never thought he’d have anyone to wear it for.  “What do you think?”

 

Stiles could see the lust light up in the wolf's eyes.  Stiles was blatantly aware of how good this particular garment made his ass look and the determination to get Derek back for a two-second blow job burns deep within Stiles.

 

“Damn,” Derek musters.

 

“Oh I know.  Makes my ass look great doesn’t it.  But we have to go, so just think right next to you all day my ass will be framed by this jock under my pants, and there isn’t anything you’ll be able to do about it.” Stiles replies pulling on the rest of his clothing and heading out the bedroom door leaving the wolf reeling from the encounter.

 

“You coming?” Stiles voices rings up the stairs stirring Derek from his stupor.  

 

“Damn, he’s good.”  Derek mutters.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Satomi’s Pack Grounds: An Outdoor tent and tables_ **

 

“Thank you both for coming, there is so much that we have to talk about.  Please help yourself to food or drink.” Satomi smiles at both of the men as she motions to the table with a full spread.

 

“You’re an ally in oath now, Satomi, not that I hadn’t thought of you that way before.  I am honored to meet with you, I know my mother thought very highly of you.” Derek says taking some food, and pouring water for Stiles and himself.

 

“Young cub, your mother and I had our differences, but I always looked to her as one of the greatest leaders, she was so skilled and she was smart, she brought many people together, even those who were not traditional.  It is one of the reasons you remind me so much of her, she certainly didn’t always think of the traditional route of pack.” Satomi replies.

 

“Are you talking about my mother?” Stiles asks.

 

“Yes, young warlock.  Your mother and Derek’s were a powerful force.  Both were fiercely powerful in their own right, but together they were a team that was highly respected.  Together they began to change Beacon Hills for the better, their change allowed me to establish my own pack in hiding when I needed to regroup and rebuild,” Satomi states.

 

“They worked together?  Satomi, I need you to tell me more about our mothers.” Derek says softly.

 

“Not now cub.  I am sorry to say but there is an order to which things must be revealed.  But remember there are three things which cannot long be hidden.” Satomi starts.

 

“The sun, the moon, and the truth.  Derek, I think she means we can’t know yet, that it is up to us to find certain things out, and her telling us would defeat the purpose.” Stiles reaches for Derek’s hand, and holds him.

 

“You certainly are wise, young one.  The knowledge and the power of your ancestors suits you well, Stiles.  Not many could accomplish what you did last night.” Satomi says proudly.

 

“Thank you.  I knew it’s what Derek needed, I can’t explain it.  There are just some things that feel right, I know that sounds crazy.” Stiles starts.

 

“No it doesn’t.” Satomi interrupts. “It sounds like magic.  Like the supernatural, not everything needs to be explained cubs, sometimes, well sometimes it’s all about feeling.  Which is actually why I asked you both here today.  I was charged by your mothers to talk to you about something, something they knew was coming and when I first saw you two together I knew it as well.”

 

“Are you talking about me helping Derek rebuild because we kinda have already gotten there,”  Stiles laughs.

 

“Oh dear, there is so much more to this than you just helping Derek rebuild.  There is much more potential that the two of you don’t even know, and I have to inform you of it before you take the necessary steps and unknowingly tie yourselves together.” Satomi starts as she notices that both men become increasingly red as she makes mentions of tying.

 

“Oh my.  You already did, you did it and you didn’t know what you were doing.” Satomi continues saying.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?  What do you mean?” Derek breaks in.

 

“Both of you show me your eyes, and then I’ll explain,” Satomi says.  Both men obey and flash her their power.  “It’s true, you really are.”

 

“What is going on?” Stiles repeats.

 

“This is about to turn into a conversation that neither of you have ever gotten to have because of the things that have happened to your families.  I am sorry that it has to be me to have this conversation because your mothers aren’t here.  This may be uncomfortable for both of you, but I need you both to be honest, it is the only way I can explain everything, trust that I will tell you what you want to know,” Satomi says calmly.  

 

“Look if this is going to be about the birds and the bees, my dad took care of that more than once,” Stiles states sarcastically.

 

“This is about the wolves and the magicians, different conversation,” Satomi sasses back.

 

Derek can’t help but giggle as he realizes they have managed to find the one person who can out-sass Stiles.  The laugh and realization earn him a Gibbs smack across the back of his head from Stiles, but Derek knows it was totally worth it.  

 

Stiles sinks into his chair prepared to listen to Satomi.

 

“Now last night after the ritual I’m assuming both of you were feeling the residual effects of the ritual.  You probably felt like you were in a bliss-like state, relaxed, euphoric, like for the first time in forever you could relax?” Satomi asks.

 

“Yes.” Both men respond and Stiles reaches for his cup for a drink.

 

“Alright, now this is where things get awkward, and I’m sorry but it needs to be said.  Stiles, I’m assuming that you bottomed for Derek last night?” Satomi asks.

 

Stiles spits his water out at the question as he turns bright red in embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry is that not the proper term?  I thought bottoming was the proper term,  I don’t like to say ass-fucking like some of my wolfs would have me say,” Satomi laughs.

 

Stiles continues to turn bright red, Derek smells the embarrassment rolling of the younger male and tries to control his own emotions.  “Yes, I did.” Stiles replies.

 

“And then I think it is safe to say that you two became knotted as well?” Satomi asks blankly.

 

Both men feel the heat of embarrassment, as they look at each other.  Stiles gives Derek a look, too embarrassed to even look Satomi in the eye, and the look pleads for Derek to answer the question.

 

“How did you know?  Satomi, this has never happened before, I never even knew that it was possible, and then it happened.  I thought Stiles would think I was a freak but he felt natural and I just, I don’t know what is happening.” Derek lets the words fly from his mouth, before even thinking about the answer.

 

“I thought as much, your eyes told me everything I needed to know,” Satomi replies.

 

“What do you mean, can you please tell me how the heck you know what is going on? And how you know that, um that happened last night?” Stiles asks.

 

“Yes, my young one, although I’m surprised with your knowledge you haven’t figured it out yet,” Satomi states.

 

Both men stare blankly at Satomi.  Stiles taks another drink, while Derek picks at the food he has on the plate before him.  Satomi laughs at the two, and then continues.

 

“Don’t be so embarrassed boys.  I am very old, I have been around the block a time or two.  This is natural and nothing to be embarrassed about.  In fact, it is one of the greatest things that can ever happen to a wolf, especially an alpha,” she says.

 

“But what is it?” Derek asks again.

 

“I want you two to flash your eyes at each other, and really look at what you see in the other.  Once you do that I will show you my eyes, and I want you two to see if you can spot the difference.”  She continues.

 

The men look longingly at each other, both confused at what this will prove but compliant none the less, they let their power surge and soon both are met by the familiar sight of red and violet.  Satomi allows them a few minutes to search each other’s eyes.

 

“Now look at mine.” She flashes her own power.

 

The two men again take a few minutes in order to take in the sight of her eyes.

 

“Your eyes, they’re outlined in black.  Our’s are white.  What does that mean?” Stiles asks.

 

“I knew you would notice pup.  Good observation.  You are beginning to understand.  I think you know what it means.  I think you both understand what it means.” Satomi hints.

 

“Satomi, why do wolves eyes go black?  Mom never told me, and Peter didn’t either.  What does it mean?” Derek struggles to get the words out, beginning to understand what it all means.

 

“Now you’re asking the right questions,” Satomi says cryptically.

 

“Oh my god!” Stiles yells. “My dad is going to kill us.  The pack is going to kill us.  Holy hell, I’m going to kill us.”

 

“What the hell are you raving about?” Derek yells in return.

 

“He’s got it figured out,” Satomi responds.

 

“Holy fuck, you didn’t just knot me.  You werewolf married me,” Stiles says. “We mated, I’m your mate, holy hell.”

 

“That can’t be true? Can it?  Are mates a real thing, like soul mates?  Stiles, I am so sorry.” Derek says in a swarm of confusion.

 

“This is nothing to be ashamed of Derek.  So few find their mate, and even fewer matings are as powerful as yours is.  An Alpha wolf and a powerful Warlock, you are an alpha pairing which will be highly respected and looked to for advice and help.  You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it,” Satomi encourages.

 

“I mean I know that I love Stiles.  And last night my wolf, well, the wolf was so receptive to him it was like it knew we fit together, and everything just felt right.  I felt safe and just as protected for the first time in my life,”  Derek says earnestly.  

 

“And that is how a mate should make you feel.  Protected, safe, loved, those are all good things, Derek.  Things that we look for, and mates that can offer more power and more help to a pack are also special.  This was meant to happen for a long time boys, you two were destined,” Satomi says cheerfully.

 

“But what about the eyes? Yours are lined with black?  What does this all mean?” Stiles questions.

 

“Again, a wonderful observation.  Supernatural creatures eyes also have to do with mating and love.  When a pair is mated, you will notice that their eyes turn white around the iris, just like yours are currently.  When a mate dies, it affects the partner deeply, and that pain manifests as a reminder in the eyes, turning the line black.  If a wolf can bear the pain the line remains minimal, however, some supernatural creatures go crazy in their grief which results in a deeper blackening.” Satomi instructs.

 

“Kali.” Stiles mumbles.

 

“What about her Stiles?” Derek asks.

 

“Don’t you remember how dark her eyes became after Ennis died?” Stiles responds.

 

“Yes, pup.  Exactly the case, she let the grief control her and warp her into vengeance and evil.  She quickly lost herself.”  Satomi verifies for the boys.

 

“I am so sorry.  Wolves mate for life, and I should have known better.  You shouldn’t have to be stuck with me because of some accident.  I took the choice away from you; I’m just as bad as Kate.  I am so sorry, I completely understand if you end this.” Derek all but cries out to Stiles.

 

“Derek Hale, I have been through this before with you, you are no monster, and even if you are.  Well, you are my monster.  I don’t need you to ask, Derek, because I have always been yours and you have always been mine.  I told you last night how much you mean to me, and honestly I think that is what let the mate bond take hold.  I gave you the permission even if we didn’t know it,” Stiles says resolutely to his mate.

 

“He is correct Derek.  The knotting and the bond would not have taken place if each part of the mating pair didn’t show their utmost love and affection and trust in the other.  Stiles risking his life to bring your alpha status back was the acceptance that allowed the bond to happen,”  Satomi states.

 

“What do you mean Stiles risked his life?” Derek says angrily.

 

“Yeah.  I didn’t tell him about that part,” Stiles groans.

 

“You knew!” Derek demands.

 

“I knew that you wouldn’t let me do it if you knew, and I knew that you needed it.  We both did.  And I’m here and alive so can we not be so melodramatic about this.”  Stiles pushes it off.

 

“Stiles, you could have died.  I won’t ever let you give your life for me.  From now on I want to know the truth in all of our matters, that we are completely honest with each other. Can we just please make that deal?” Derek asks.

 

“I can agree to that Sourwolf, and I’m sorry I tricked you.  But it needed to happen,” Stiles responds.  “God how are we going to tell everyone about this.”

 

“There is one more thing that must take place in order for the bond to be fully secure.  The pair must share a marking.  Typically this is done with biting, because mates are usually both wolves.  However, in your case you are still slightly human and biting would not be wise considering the possibility of the turn,” Satomi mentions to the men.

 

“I know what we can do.  Derek, I can’t give you a ring, because our family and friends really would kill us.  Even though I want desperately to be your husband.  But I do have another idea that will connect us and show our dedication to one another,” Stiles affirms.

 

“Stiles, I want to be yours as well.  And right here in front of our ally, I vow that someday soon we will do all of this right and we will be married officially not just werewolf married.  I can offer you that promise and I will keep it.  What is your idea?” Derek says determinedly.

 

“Well ever since I turned 18, I wanted to do this, and I think it would be a great way for us to show the mark, especially since we are mated for life.  How do you feel about another tattoo, Derek?” Stiles asks.

 

“Do you remember how much goes into a tattoo for a wolf?” Derek asks.  “You fainted when I did Scott’s.”

 

“Hear him out, Derek.  I think you’ll realize he has a plan, just like his mother did.” Satomi laughs.

 

“My mom was the one who created the spell in the book?” Stiles asks.

 

“Oh yes, your mother was quite the artist before she started hiding her skills away to protect you, pup.  She was so fond of you,” Satomi answers.

 

“What are you two talking about?” Derek asks.

 

“My mom created a spell for magical tattoos Derek.  Tattoos that can move and interact and have their own magic embuded into them.  And the best part is for you it doesn’t require burning or wolfsbane or any other weird objects.  Just me, Sourwolf.  I can do it for us.” Stiles smiles.

 

“Then yes.  I am completely on board,” Derek blurts out.

 

“Well I know what I am going to mark myself with, I’ve wanted a wolf for a while to show my allegiance to the pack, and I’m going to add a Celtic twist to it for the ancestry of my magic,” Stiles states.  “What about you?”

 

“Well, considering it’s you, I think I am going to go with a Raven,” Derek responds.

 

“But I’m not the Raven, Parrish is.” Stiles says confused.

 

“Lydia and I were going to tell you together, but considering we are here, I think now is the appropriate time.  While you were preparing the Alpha Spark spell, Lydia and I figured out the meaning of calling you Dagda.” Derek states.

  
“What?  Why didn’t you tell me sooner.” Stiles says quickly.

 

“Stiles.  Let him talk.  You both need to learn to listen as well as speak.” Satomi chuckles.

 

“Like I said we wanted to tell you together.  The dagda was an Irish-Celtic god of the earth and treaties, and ruler over life and death. Dagda, or The Dagda, was one of the most prominent gods and was the leader of the Tuatha Dé Danann, which in itself was his own version of a pack. He was a god of magic and a master magician, a fearsome warrior and a skilled artisan.  Additionally, he always had food for his mates, two pigs which were always cooking and an orchard of trees which were always ripe with fruit.” Derek begins telling Stiles.

 

“Ok but how does Raven fit in?” Stiles asks.

 

“He’s getting there.  Patience cub.  Eat some food, you’re too skinny.” Satomi states shoving a plate of food at Stiles.

 

“The Dagda’s was closely associated with the goddess known as the Morrigan, she is a goddess of battle, strife, and sovereignty.  Both of these gods were closely tied to the Banshees of lore as well as to Ravens because both gods represented ideals of death, those creatures who are steeped in death were their friends and close allies.”  Derek takes a drink of his water again, needing the moment to collect his thoughts before continuing the story.

 

“Lydia and I think this explains why you and her were drawn together from a young age, and also why Parrish came into your circle so quickly.  Your family seems to have chosen these two Gods as the source of their power, males being referred to as Dagda, while females are referred to as Morrigan.  Lydia has more information but we found references to your families coven that goes back far into Irish history.  It seems fitting that your power comes from the Dagda because you yourself are very similar to him.” Derek tells Stiles.

 

Derek looks to Stiles waiting to see if he’ll interrupt once again.  

 

Stiles takes the note from  Satomi and sits quietly eating from his plate, waiting for Derek to finish.  

 

“So I chose the Raven because of the association between your family and friends to the myth.  But also because ravens and wolves are known to help each other in the wild, hunting together and working together to get the most.  In mythologies, Raven constantly sacrificed itself for the greater good, and you do that all the time, Stiles.  You are the boy who runs with wolves, and you are much like the raven of myth.  Also my pack hasn’t been just wolves for a while now, and I think this tattoo will help show that pack isn’t always just one species or one thing, we are stronger because of what makes us all different,” Derek concludes his story.

 

Satomi smiles as she watches the two men look at each other, each silent and pensive.

 

“Your love really is beautiful, even I can almost see the bond that ties you together.  Stiles I’m sure must be able to see it if he concentrates,” Satomi mentions.

 

“I can see it, now more than ever.  I think I could always see it, but now it’s strong and bright and ready for the world.  I love you sourwolf.” Stiles wipes a tear from his eye as he looks at Derek.

 

“I love you too, Luna,” Derek replies.

 

“Are you two ready to complete the bond?  Stiles, I’ll be right here for support.  I’ve seen your mom do this before,” Satomi says compassionately.

 

Stiles reaches into the air in front of him and Derek notices a whirl of light as Stiles’ hand disappears into a void.  When Stiles pulls his hand back out, he has his family’s book in hand.

 

“How did you do that?” Derek asks.

 

“I store it on another plane of existence, that way only I have access to it and any prying eyes or evil can’t just grab it from me blindly.” Stiles smiles.

 

“Smart boy, so like your mother,” Satomi compliments.

 

Stiles opens the book and feels the magic of his ancestors course through the pages directing the pages towards a section on magic tattoos.  Stiles begins reading and thinking about how to make this spell perfect.  

 

“So how does this work?” Derek asks.

 

“Well I start by picturing the image which I want to use as the tattoo, and as I picture the image that I want inked, I chant the spell, and the magic takes form of ink on the body.  I’ll do mine first so that you can see, and also so you know that you won’t be stuck with a shitty tattoo.” Stiles laughs.

 

Stiles holds his right hand above his left forearm where he decides he wants the mark.  He wants everyone to know that he belongs to the wolf and that he is not ashamed of the bond.  His hand hovers as he begins chanting.  

 

The wind around the open tent picks up, Derek looks around in concern. Stiles hand begins to glow a brilliant blue light.  When Derek looks down at the arm again, he sees a wolf and crescent moon on the mans arm, the wolf on Stiles arm aims its muzzle towards the moon and seems to let out a howl, then it curls into a circle and rests peacefully on the man’s forearm.

 

Stiles looks at his tattoo with excitement and joy, he twists his arm watching the wolf move around and watching how it howls at the moon.  “That is kickass.  Doesn’t hurt at all, and looks freaking amazing.  I might have to add some more tattoos over time!  What do you think sourwolf?  You like me inked?  Maybe I can put one somewhere only you’ll see it.” Stiles jokes which makes Derek turn bright red, as Satomi starts laughing herself.  “Sorry!”

 

“Don’t worry I’ve heard it all.  Not only have I had kids, I have mentored many your age pup.  Trust me I’ve heard it all.” She snickers.

 

“Alright now your turn Derek!” Stiles says.

 

Derek offers his forearm to Stiles showing that he wants to match his mate, and wear the mark with the same pride of Stiles.  

 

Stiles smiles.  He places his right hand over Dereks right forearm.  He starts the chanting once more.  Again the wind picks up, and the brilliant blue light begins emitting from Stiles hand.  When Stiles is done chanting a beautiful raven flies up Derek’s forearm, and up to his shoulder before coming back and settling wings spread across the forearm.

 

“Much less painful than my last one,” Derek jokes.  He watches as the raven flies around his arm smiling at the sight.  Derek looks at the raven as the symbol of his love and the reminder that there will always be someone more than just pack to protect and that there will always be another half to make him whole.

 

Derek and Stiles take hands, and as their arms comes together the Raven and the wolf both notice each other and they move towards each other.  Derek’s tattoo flying onto Stiles arm and cuddles right into the back of the wolf.  The men both look at each other and are just as content as their  tattoos.

 

“Well it’s done.  Congratulations, your mate bond is officially solidified now.  As Stiles said, you are werewolf married.”  Satomi smiles.

 

“Thank you for helping us through all of this Satomi.  It really means a lot,” Derek says.

 

“Your mother would want it no other way.  And I am happy that I could help you,” Satomi says encouragingly.

 

They continue eating and enjoying each others company.  Stiles and Derek cuddle next to each other and enjoy the knowledge of their new bond.  The wolf and the raven begin moving on the arms, jolted from the cuddling that was previously taking place the tattoos became much more agitated as though they could sense danger coming.  Each of the tattoos returns to its owners arm, and begins trying to alert to something.  Both Stiles and Derek take notice of the actions of the tattoos and look to each other for guidance.  Derek hears something from the treeline and turns his head as do Satomi and Stiles.  It is then they see Brett coming from the forest, bloody and beaten but healing.  He falls on the ground in front of them.  

 

The three run to Brett and begin examining the youth.

 

“There is a note carved into his chest,” Satomi cries.

 

“This is only the beginning.  We have come.  The ridire,” Stiles reads.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Derek asks.

 

“You better call your pack.  There is a new threat here Derek.  They used weapons they knew would heal slowly so we would see this.” Satomi says angrily, before letting out a howl alerting her pack to danger.

 

Stiles and Derek grasp for each others hands both of their eyes flaring in anger.  Derek lets  his own howl join Satomi, and Stiles pulls out his phone alerting Lydia to the danger.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back." -Barbara de Angelis
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Here are the links for the tattoos that Stiles magically creates: 
> 
> Stiles tattoo:  
> http://www.clipartbest.com/cliparts/RcG/658/RcG658r5i.jpeg
> 
> Derek tattoo:   
> http://www.tattoostime.com/images/283/celtic-knot-raven-tattoo-design.jpg
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Join me on tumblr for fic or for meta on Teen Wolf! Check it out: http://legacy-and-ploy.tumblr.com/
> 
> At this point I am going to try sticking to the regular updating on Sundays.
> 
> Please stick with me I really have an overarching idea for this series and I hope that you will stick with me and stick with the story I am weaving. I hope you enjoy and if you do please feel free to get in touch with me, either comment or tumblr! Let me know what you think! Thanks to all you beautiful little nuggets!
> 
> Thank you to the lovely DD and also my lovely Sarcastic Phoenix for helping by beta-ing this chapter.
> 
> Also as always these characters are not mine nor do I claim ownership over them.


	5. "Cause this is war, this isn't what I planned..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ripples caused by Brett's attacks are seen by the pack. Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon Hills a familiar face deals with unforeseen circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little darker, including the slight torture of a pack member.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> We may stumble and fall but shall rise again; it should be enough if we did not run away from the battle. ~Mahatma Gandhi
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“This is only the beginning.  We have come.  The ridire,” Stiles reads.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Derek asks.

 

“You better call your pack.  There is a new threat here Derek.  They used weapons they knew would heal slowly so we would see this.” Satomi says angrily, before letting out a howl alerting her pack to danger.

 

Stiles and Derek grasp for each others hands both of their eyes flaring in anger.  Derek lets out his own howl joining Satomi, as Stiles pulls out his phone alerting Lydia to the danger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Satomi’s Camp_

 

Stiles had sent the texts alerting the pack to their location and to tell them to get to Satomi’s camp as soon as possible.

 

Brett was still healing on the ground before the group, everyone still reeling from the shock of a beta being attacked and being left to escape as a message.  

 

“What weapons could have done this?  I’ve never seen marks like that before?” Stiles asks.

 

“I’m not sure pup, but whatever they used they laced them in a potent wolfsbane to make sure he wouldn’t heal before we saw them.”  Satomi replies.  

 

“Who ever we are dealing with, they are smart and have advanced tactics.  These aren’t our normal hunters.  Maybe Chris will have heard of them.” Derek states trying to be helpful and hopeful for information against the newest Beacon threat.

 

Brett begins to move as the last of the marks are finally disappearing from his body.  The teen finally regains consciousness after having passed out from his injuries.  As he stirs, he takes in his surroundings and sits up.

 

“LIAM.  LIAM.  Where is Liam?  Why isn’t he here too?” Brett screams.

 

“Why are you looking for Liam? He was never here with us?” Stiles asks.

 

“No, you don’t understand.  He was with me.  We went on a date to see what might happen, but they attacked us.  I thought he was with me, but my head it’s so foggy.”  Brett replies.  

Satomi and Derek both look at each other their eyes glowing red in anger knowing that another wolf is now in danger by this threat.  

 

“Satomi, stay with him.  Let the pack know what happened when they get here, and tell the wolves to follow my scent.  I’m not leaving Liam alone to endure whatever they might be doing.  I’m not letting two allies fall in the same day.” Derek says with determination before turning his head towards the woods.

 

“Sourwolf, have you considered the notion that this could be exactly what they want?  They’ve attacked both of your allies, what if its you they want?  Have you thought about this?  How coincidental is it that they attack the two packs who made you an alpha, when no one is supposed to know of this treaty yet?   You have to think rationally here.” Stiles gulps waiting for an angry response from his mate.

 

“What do you want me to do just leave him?  I can’t leave someone again.  This is what I meant Stiles.  Everyone get’s hurt because of me.”  Derek roars.

 

“I’m not saying we leave him, but we don’t know what we are up against, and if this is a trap they could be after you.  When is the last time you heard of a conjured Alpha, no one knows quite what you’re capable of, if this is a group of hunters you might be the biggest threat they’ve seen in a long time.” Stiles explains.

 

“Your mate is correct, I’m sorry to say.  I believe we need to learn more before we go rushing in Derek.  This could be exactly what they want.  It was Sun Tzu who said, If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected.  We cannot afford to be unprepared.” Satomi says as she helps Brett off the ground, his injuries finally healed completely.  

 

“But what if we wait and Liam is killed as a result?” Derek asks.

 

“Give me your hands.” Stiles demands.

 

“This is no time for holding hands.” Derek replies.

 

“Now.” Stiles demands again.

 

“Fine.  What are you doing?” Derek asks.

 

“You, Satomi, and Scott are connected by the treaty.  Alphas are connected to their betas through the ties of pack and they can feel those in the pack, specifically when they die.  I’m going to open up your tie to Scott and let you feel that Liam is still alive.”  Stiles responds.

 

“You can…” Derek begins to ask a question but sees Stiles’ eyes glow and stops his questioning.

 

It is then that Derek is hit with the emotions from Scott, anger, protectiveness, pain and confusion.  Derek can feel these things ripple through him and knows that while these emotions are not the most gentle to feel it at least means that Liam is surviving, that he is alive.  Derek drops his hands and knows that even though the situation is bad, it is not as bad as things could be.  It is then he hears the running coming from the woods, he turns to see Scott, eyes glowing, appearing first through the tree line.  Followed by the rest of the packs, his, Scott’s, and Satomi’s close behind.

 

Scott in blind anger, rushes towards Brett and  tries to grab him but Satomi steps in first.

 

“What did you do?  Did you hurt him again Brett like you use to do at your school?” Scott spits at the boy.

 

“Calm down pup.  Brett was attacked too.  He had nothing to do with this.  These people were trying to send us a message, and unfortunately they decided to use our betas as the message.” Satomi says calmly, grabbing Scott’s shoulders in an effort to calm him.

 

“What was the message?” Lydia questions.

 

“That they are here, and they aren’t going anywhere.” Derek replies.

 

“They used weapons on Brett that I have never seen before, and they were laced with powerful aconite.  They carved a message into his chest knowing that we would be able to see it before it faded away.” Satomi states to the packs.

 

“What exactly did it say?” Peter asks smugly.

 

“This is only the beginning.  We have come.  The ridire.” Stiles repeats once again to the packs who hadn’t previously heard the words.

 

When Chris hears the words he grabs Peter’s shoulder for support almost falling over, his face turning a pale shade no one had ever seen from the hunter.

 

“That can’t possibly be good.” Erica claims after seeing what the name invokes within Chris.

 

“It isn’t.  Everyone regroup at our house in 20 minutes.  There is a lot to tell and little time.  Peter let’s go now.” Chris croaks and heads for his jeep.

 

“You heard him.  If you don’t know where the house is follow someone who does.  Stiles go with Lydia and Parrish, everyone else can run.  This is important, there is no reason for anyone not to be there.” Derek proclaims, his eyes burning red, before shifting into his wolf form, howling, and taking off towards Chris and Peter’s house.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Chris and Peter’s House_

 

Chris was in his office when the packs arrived at the house.  Books, rolled papers, and folders were piled on his desk as Chris beckoned for people to grab stacks and take them to the living room insisting that it was all necessary for him to tell them who the ridire are and what their threat means.

 

When all the research was finally assembled in the living room the packs were invited to sit down and listen to Chris.

 

“There is a legend among hunters of a group of hunters which were so convoluted from any code that they became their own entire force, named the Ridire.” Chris begins telling the packs.

 

“As you know the hunting families keep themselves in check, it is our form of government making sure we all follow the code, The Argents, The Calaveras, and The Dunravens are the three families which you have had contact with, and we maintain order by making sure each of us follow the code.  The reason I’m saying this is because the Ridire, operate outside of these rules.  They hold themselves to no standard, to no justice.  And they kill slowly, mercilessly, and without care.  To them it doesn’t matter if you are supernatural or human, if you have ties to the war they believe is being fought they will kill you if you stand against them.”  Chris continues his lecture.

 

“Where do they come from?” Stiles asks.

 

“I’m getting there.” Chris replies as he begins showing charts of genealogy and of the methods used by the Ridire.  “They are a group of Celtic knights, that date back centuries.  If I had to wager a bet, Stiles I would say that your family has probably known this group as long as they have been around.”

 

“Then why doesn’t my families book say anything about them?” Stiles asks Chris.

 

“I would venture a guess that it has more to do with the fact that most people never survived the Ridire, and that many others ran from them.  It’s quite possible that those in your family who knew any helpful information about the Ridire died before ever being able to write down what they knew.” Chris replies.   

 

“So medieval, we are talking swords and armor here?”  Derek questions.

 

“Much more than that I’m afraid.  Of course they wear a form of armor and they carry swords, however, they’ve advanced their tactics over the centuries.  For instance, the swords they carry are not just metal, when they work the ore they infuse it with different forms of aconite so that any cuts to a supernatural creature from the blade will take much longer and if you are run through by the sword it is almost certainly a death sentence.  They also quite enjoy the torture techniques of the Middle Ages, and will not hesitate to use those methods to get answers from a person before they exterminate.  Here is a book of just a few of those techniques.” Chris says as he produces an older looking text and passes it to the groups to view.

 

“Holy shit, that’s disgusting.” Isaac cries out.

 

“Oh chill Isaac how bad could it be.” Erica mocks as she looks down at the book with him.  “Holy fuck, you’re telling me they just ripped off breasts like that?”

 

“Are you beginning to understand what I’m saying here?  This is not your normal group of hunters.  Electric and chains and the normal form of aconite are the least of your worries dealing with these people.  They are smart, they are creative, and the worst is they have centuries of knowledge at their hands.”  Chris mentions in response.

 

“There is also a way of telling who has been attacked by Ridire and not just a hunter.  The difference again is that the Ridire wants everyone to know that they are here.  They mark all of their victims.  They use a special form of aconite on a small blade, this type of aconite is impossible for any creature to heal, it is one of the only things that will creature a scar on a supernatural.  They use the knife and carve a five fold knot on the inner wrist of their victims, it is their calling card, their signature if you will.” Chris says.

 

Brett looks down at his own wrists to notice the scar that he had not previously noticed.  

 

“Shit guys, he’s right.” Brett says, as the packs look at him.

 

In response he bares his wrist to them showing a keen white line of interlocking celtic circles.  Marked for eternity of the situation he survived, marked for his life to remember that he was a message.

 

“Christopher, I do have one question.  How is it you come to know so much about this Ridire, when Stiles’ family didn’t have any record?” Peter asks.

 

“Wow, for once Peter, that’s actually a really good question.” Stiles adds.

 

“I know so much about them because of my mother, Alexandria.  She spent her years infiltrating and learning what she could.  My mother was much like Allison and believed that all should be protected, but unfortunately she fell in love with a man who played her for sweet when in reality he was warped and evil.  She spent many years playing into his games and learning what she could about the group before she died.  When she did she left all of the work to me because she knew that my sister was already warped and would never follow in her footsteps.” Chris comments wiping tears from his eyes in talking about his mother.  

 

“Wait, are you telling me that Gerard is Ridire?” Stiles demands.

 

“He is one.  But he won’t be alone.  Many years ago Talia and my mother worked together in secret to stop an event from happening.  I don’t know much about it, no one does, but I know that they successfully held back the Ridire and as a result the Nemeton was destroyed.  I don’t know more than that.  I don’t know how they did it, or what it cost them, no one does.  It’s as if the memory was removed from anyone who knew about it.” Chris tells the group.

 

“But that’s good if they were defeated before it means that they could be again.  It also means my mother was involved.  I’m betting the forgetfulness was her doing, a way of protecting whatever secrets or costs.” Stiles adds.

 

“Where did they make their base before?” Derek asks.

 

“There is an abandoned warehouse outside of town.  The warehouse though is just the front, underneath lies a labyrinthine of tunnels and rooms.  The tunnels were never found or explored when the police raided the warehouse years ago, so I would venture to say that those tunnels are filled with torture devices and rooms specifically for the groups mission.” Chris finishes telling the group.

 

“Well, this is going to be one hell of a fight isn’t it?” Brett says earning him a look from Satomi.

 

“Chris we need to prepare as best we can.  Fit everyone with weapons you think will help, or anything that might be helpful in this circumstance.  Derek and I need a quiet room.” Stiles begins to say.

 

“Umm is it really the time for that?” Isaac giggles.

 

“Oh shut up mutt! This isn’t about sex, I need to prepare myself for battle there are a few spells I can cast that might help but I need Derek’s help and I need quiet to make them happen.”  Stiles retorts.

 

“You guys can use my room, it’s soundproof.  Just hurry.”  Isaac responds.

 

“Everyone else listen to Chris.” Derek says as he and Stiles climb the stairs to the quiet.

 

“So what exactly are you doing?” Derek asks.

 

“Like I said I saw some spells that will help us in battle.  For one I’m going to cast some on myself which should help me, like some faster healing and greater sense.  I may not be a wolf but I can make myself a little better so I’m not completely helpless.” Stiles answers already reaching into the void for his book.

 

Stiles grabs Derek's hands and both their eyes glow as their power connects to one another.  Stiles begins chanting in a language completely unrecognizable but continues to hold onto Derek, holding himself to the world, anchoring himself to his purpose.  

 

As he chants Derek looks at Stiles forearm and sees the wolf tattoo howling at the moon, Derek then looks at his own arm and sees his raven flying around as well.  When Derek looks back at Stiles arms he sees a new tattoo forming on Stiles other arm, an owl taking shape that as it materializes takes flight up Stiles arm and settles itself onto the right shoulder making its home in ink.  Then a mass of roots weave themselves into a celtic lace pattern around stiles forearm before sprouting a tree which curves around his arm and then spreads out into bloom across Stiles upper-arm.  

 

The hands part and the magic is finishes.  

 

“More tattoos Stiles?”  Derek asks.

 

“It gives me a physical representation of my magic and allows me to anchor it into my skin Der.  They quite literally are me, they are pieces of me.”  Stiles responds.

 

“Why the owl and the tree?” Derek retorts.

 

“Well I chose the owl because when thinking about something with heightened reflexes that was one of the first things.  They can see far distances, they can sense things, and they are fast.  They also are a representation of wisdom and I thought that would be good for me.  The owl will give me heightened senses, as well as allowing me to heal quicker than the normal human, not as fast as you but an upgrade.  And the tree is the my own personal nemeton so to speak.  I’ll carry my representation of the elements with me, if you look closely air, water, fire, and earth are all imbued within the tree, and I can use it to help call upon those forces when I am in trouble.” Stiles responds.

 

Derek takes the time to look into the tree, and can see water moving within the roots, he can see the tree branches move in what appears to be a small breeze, in a knothole of the tree a fire burns not consuming but present, and at times it appears as though the tree itself is going through a life cycle growing and representing earth.

 

“We should get back downstairs.” Stiles says.

 

They walk downstairs hand in hand and are met by the pack.

 

“Damn Batman, when the hell did the tats happen, and what do they mean.” Erica says obviously impressed by the ink.

 

“That’s a story I will tell you when we all survive this.  You guys ready?” Stiles answers.

 

When no one argues Derek and Stiles turn for the door, and make their way out.  Ready to take on their newest threat.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A dark room.  Underground._

 

Drip. Drip.  Drip.  Drip.  

 

All Liam can hear is the constant dripping of a pipe somewhere in the distance.  The room is cold and ever since he woke up here he has been chained down wrapped in wolfsbane unable to move because of the plant sapping his strength.

 

Every so often he hears something scratch along a wall?  Shoes dragging? Metal against stone?  He can’t be sure.  The room is dark, he is disoriented has no idea where he is, all he knows is he’s left chained to a table with nothing but his underwear to protect him from the cold.

 

He hears a door creak open as a harsh fluorescent light flickers on above him blinding the wolf for a second.

 

“Hello wolf.” The man spits.

 

“Lovely place you got here.” Liam responds sarcastically.

 

“Don’t try to be funny.  I’m only keeping you alive to lure the one we really want closer.” The man jeers.

 

“But you’re just so funny, how can I not joke back!” Liam tries to move but is burned by the chain, and winces.

 

“Not so funny when you injure yourself are you wolf.” The man laughs.  

 

Liam remains silent feeling incredibly vulnerable laying chained at this mans discretion with barely nothing covering his body.  Liam looks down and tries to shift in an attempt to cover himself, to no avail, and once again burns himself.  The man notices.

 

“Oh poor wolf, you don’t like being so naked in front of me?  Be glad I let you keep those at least, they wouldn’t let me take them.  But that’s ok, we’re going to have fun anyway.”  The man coos.

 

“What the fuck are you going to do?” Liam says fearful.

 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to do what you think.  That would be too easy and wouldn’t be nearly enough fun for me.  I’m guessing your a virgin, well don’t worry your precious virginity will stay intact you monster.  We are going to have other kinds of fun.”  The man sneers.

 

“You won’t get away with this, they will come for me.”  Liam responds.

 

“Oh we know.  It’s exactly what we are hoping for.” The man laughs again.  “Your stupid friends will come rushing in, and then we will be able to take what we really want.”

 

The man pulls a small knife from his belt, and moves towards Liam.

 

“What are you going to do!” Liam whines.

 

The man stays silent and moves to Liam's wrist, and begins carving into it.

 

Liam lets out a scream that falls on deaf ears.

 

The man laughs as the wolf continues to scream.

 

Liam looks down once the man removes the knife and he sees his arm start to heal, but is confused when the healing just turns into a scar.

 

“What the fuck is that?” Liam screams.

 

“A reminder wolf.  You will always be ours.” The man acknowledges the scar.

 

The man walks behind Liam's head and to a table.  Numerous tools all of which look old and well used line the table, each tool seeming to have its specific place on the tool.  The man runs his hand over each one before finally choosing the one which he desires.

 

Liam can hear the man picking things up and putting them down, but has no idea what is actually happening.  He stares at his wrist in confusion.  Why didn’t it heal, where the hell am I, what is this bastard going to do to me are all thoughts running through his head.  

 

The man comes back and hovers over Liam.  He holds a long metal shaft, it looks old and rusted.  The man smiles at the tool and strokes his hand up and down it.

 

“Do you know what this is?” The man asks.

 

“Let me guess its your favorite dildo?” Liam spits.

 

“You dumb mutt.  If I didn’t want to hear you scream, I’d gag your smartass mouth.  But don’t worry you’ll be screaming soon enough.” The man says as he places the metal against Liam and starts to move it over his body, stroking the young wolf.

 

“If this is supposed to turn me on, it isn’t working dumbass.  And it doesn’t hurt either.  Jokes on you idiot.” Liam laughs.

 

“Oh pup.  We haven’t begun to play yet, this metal isn’t what is supposed to hurt.  It’s what's inside that's going to make you scream for me.” The man says.

 

“The fuck does that mean.” Liam says angrily, trying to move again and again burning himself.

 

“You really are a stupid wolf aren’t you.  You won’t be escaping, we’ve had years to perfect the mix of aconite that’s holding you down.  Now as for this tool, its called the Lead Sprinkler, and its my personal favorite of all the medieval torture devices.” The man laughs.

 

Liam looks at the man confused.

 

“You see there are so many tools to choose from.  You have the Brazen bull but I don’t like that because you can’t see the person squirming from the heat, theres the Iron Maiden but that’s too quick a death for monsters like yourself, thumbscrews cause pain but wolfs heal but it is fun to break the same bone over and over again really fucks with a wolf’s head.” The man continues saying.

 

Liam looks horrified.

 

“There’s also the rack, or the tongue ripper.  But again not as much fun.  There’s rat torture but I hate those little feckers and to be honest I think it was a disgusting method used.  But this, this is nice and easy and so effective pup.  You see the lead sprinkler is like a pepper grinder.  Inside this slot the owner of the device would pour in molten lead, hot oil, or tar.  You see my ancestors, what they would do is take this, and hover it over exposed body parts or over fun things like the eyes or the mouth and then they’d grind the inside out.  Releasing the lead, or oil, or tar onto the target.” The man smiles evilly.

 

Liam looks scared but then tries to pull himself together.

 

“You think that will hurt, I’ll just heal.” Liam spits out.

 

“Oh don’t worry wolf, do you think I would do any of that on you?” The man says.

 

“What?” Liam responds.

 

The mans face warps.  “Well I won’t lie, yes there is very hot oil in here which under normal circumstance wouldn’t cause any scars or injuries on a wolf like you, it would just heal.  However, when we mix it with our lovely powder of wolfsbane, it creates scars just like the one I drew on your wrist.  The only question left is where should I use this first.”  The man laughs.

 

The man moves the sprinklers across Liam's body again just allowing the metal to touch skin.

 

Liam tries to move away from the sprinkler to no avail.  

 

The man gets the sprinkler by the waistband of Liam’s underwear and runs it up and down the V-line of the wolf.

 

“I was always so fond of these lines, and I’m sure your little wolf boyfriend would be too.  I’ll start here.” The man laughs as he turns the handle on the sprinkler releasing the hot liquid inside onto Liam’s fleshy hip bone.

 

“FUCK.  What the fuck is that!  Stop it.  Please.”  The wolf cries out.

 

“Music to my ears pup, all I hear is you want more.” The man says as he releases the handle again.

 

“STOP IT.  STOP IT.  I’LL DO ANYTHING.” Liam cries again.

 

“Oh you’re not ready to do anything yet, but you will be when I’m done.  I can’t kill you, but I’ll make you wish I could.” The man laughs moving the sprinkler over the body again, just teasing Liam once again.

 

This time the man moves the sprinkler over Liam’s collarbone before grinding the handle again, releasing more liquid.

 

The wolf cries out, unable to form words the pain of the aconite blurring Liam’s world.  The last thing Liam hears before blacking out from the burning sensations over taking his body is an alarm as his world fades to black.

 

“Guess we’ll have to play later wolf.  That’s fine, I hate it when they don’t know what’s happening.” The man says to the unconscious wolf, he looks at the boys hip and collarbone looking at the fresh burning scars as he walk toward the door laughing.  

 

He exits and the room is plunged back into darkness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> “The marks humans leave are too often scars.”  
> ― John Green
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> My apologies as this chapter is left unbeta'd in an attempt to get it up for you lovely nuggets on the day I've been trying to stick with! Here's some additional info for this chapter: 
> 
> Stiles Owl tattoo:  
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b6/54/55/b65455cce2976785f8aaf2fc44d03107.jpg 
> 
> Stiles Tree Tattoo based off:  
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/79/96/76/799676e4d29c7dbcc60f252a87b85f0a.jpg
> 
> The Five Fold Knot Design:  
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-DyTAqibtZKg/T10jCilMLaI/AAAAAAAAAQ4/O2t5Qj0SNdM/s1600/four-leaf-clover.png
> 
> More information on the Torture devices described:  
> http://list25.com/25-most-brutal-torture-techniques-ever-devised/
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Join me on tumblr for fic or for meta on Teen Wolf! Check it out: http://legacy-and-ploy.tumblr.com/
> 
> At this point I am going to try sticking to the regular updating on Sundays.
> 
> Please stick with me I really have an overarching idea for this series and I hope that you will stick with me and stick with the story I am weaving. I hope you enjoy and if you do please feel free to get in touch with me, either comment or tumblr! Let me know what you think! Thanks to all you beautiful little nuggets!
> 
> Also as always these characters are not mine nor do I claim ownership over them.


	6. "Lights will guide you home..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the pack goes to save Liam they encounter their first look at a new dark evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not sure this is a world I belong in anymore. I'm not sure that I want to wake up.”   
> ― Gayle Forman

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The wolf cries out, unable to form words the pain of the aconite blurring Liam’s world.  The last thing Liam hears before blacking out from the burning sensations over taking his body is an alarm as his world fades to black.

 

“Guess we’ll have to play later wolf.  That’s fine, I hate it when they don’t know what’s happening.” The man says to the unconscious wolf, he looks at the boys hip and collarbone looking at the fresh burning scars as he walk toward the door laughing.  

 

He exits and the room is plunged back into darkness.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Alright remember, this place could have a million hidden places in it.  I have no idea how many traps or weapons could be inside.  It is basically a fortress, remember the reason that the sheriff's department never even found the underground tunnels was because four deputies died exploring the place.  The ridire is smart, and more than likely they already know we are here.  Don't leave your designated buddy, and remember Lydia and Parrish are hidden in the woods, if you hear the banshee wail you leave right away.  Understood?" Chris asks.

 

The packs and allies all give a resounding yes to the hunter as they enter the compound, a dilapidated concrete factory on the outskirts of the town.  

 

The building has cracks in the foundation, crumbling holes in places, boards covering windows, a regular sight out of a horror movie, yet here we are entering anyway Stiles thought to himself. This can't possibly be a trap, how could this possible end badly for Derek he continued thinking.  But no, let's just drag an entire freaking army of supernatural beings into this place and freaking pray for the best, why not!

 

As the entire company enters the building the group splits into pairs and begin moving away from each other covering as many directions as possible, leaving Stiles and Derek alone in the main room atrium of the building.

 

"You ready?" Derek asks.

 

"Never been more ready Sourwolf.  Let's do this" Stiles says as the pair splits off into the maze of the building just like their pack-mates before them.  "How could this possibly end badly?" Stiles mutters under his breathe.

 

"I heard that goofball." Derek replies, "Nothing bad is going to happen to me, we are going to beat these people."

 

"Let's just try to find Liam, alright?" Stiles asks.

 

“That why we here aren’t we?” Derek responds.

 

Yea now let’s just hope I can keep you safe Stiles thinks to himself.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Erica and Boyd_

 

“I know we have had sex in some creepy places, and god knows we lived in the subway tunnels with Derek, but this place really takes the cake babe.” Erica laughs, looking around the hallway her and Boyd were currently exploring.  

 

“Right?  This is some horror movie type shit!” Boyd responds.

 

The two break off from the main room which they started in and had started making their way down a series of corridors and hallways.

 

“All we need is a villain to chase us, and we could have a Scooby Doo montage, we go in one door come out another.” Erica laughs.

 

“Yea because we really need someone to chase us right now.  That would just be brilliant!” Boyd exclaims.

 

“Shut up ass, you know what I meant.” Erica retorts.

 

“I’m just saying be careful what you wish for!” Boyd says as he sticks his tongue out at Erica.

 

The two walk deeper into the offshoot of the main room, before turning again into another hallway.

 

The hallway is dusty, cluttered, and dimly lit, and extends far in the distance into darkness.  Bookshelves, antiques, and display cases line the walls as far as the pair can see.  Erica heads to a display case, the glass is caked in dust, and squeaks as she lifts the glass.  Inside the case numerous items are displayed, all ancient but yet not as covered in dust as the other areas in the hall, as though they may have recently been touched.

 

“What the hell are these?” Erica says confused by the objects.

 

“That thing looks like a pear.” Boyd responds.

 

“Well duh but pears aren’t typically metal, or have a crank thing.” Erica retorts grabbing the object and examining it.

 

Erica twists the screw on top which makes the pear crack open revealing spikes as it spreads its pieces apart.

 

“Holy fuck.  I think I know what this does.” Erica screams.

 

“What?” Boyd responds.

 

“It goes hand in hand with that breast ripper thing from Chris’ book, thats all I’m going to say.  I don’t want to think anymore about it!” Erica says putting the object back down and slamming the case shut.  “Let’s move.”

 

“LIAM.” They yell in tandem.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Satomi and Brett_

 

The pair wonders down another dark hallway, having split up from the other members of the recon team.  The two just as much unaware of their surroundings as everyone else had been, they had found a set of stairs that they decided to climb down thinking that the lower they go they might have a better chance of finding Liam.

 

“Have you ever seen this group before?”  Brett asks Satomi.

 

“I have heard stories, but when they were last attacking Beacon Hills I was not in the territory.  I was given the task by Talia Hale to go and build my strength and my pack.  She knew that one day I would be needed, I didn’t understand why at the time but I looked up to hear and followed her advice.”

 

“I messed up bad here Satomi.  This is all my fault.  If Liam and I wouldn’t have been alone, or if I would have fought harder this wouldn’t have happened.”  Brett tries to hold back his emotions as he talks to Satomi.

 

“Pup, you couldn’t have ever known this would happen.  You didn’t know there would be a new threat trying to take the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills and you certainly can’t blame yourself for being attacked.  Talia had me leave her and then the Ridire attacked them, do you think I don’t have days where I think the same thing?  What if I would have stayed?  Maybe I could have been a changing factor for the Hales?” Satomi replies looking at her young wolf.

 

“But you said yourself, she made you leave.” Brett replies.

 

“Yes, but I was an alpha too, I could have made my own decisions, but after years what I realized is that what is meant to happen, will always happen.  There is no way around fate.” Satomi comments to Brett.

 

“But if I was stronger maybe I could have stopped them, I might have been able to keep Liam safe, but now I’m just a victim of the Ridire too.” Brett sputters, a few tears streaming down his face.

 

Satomi, who had been leading the boy down the hallway, turns growling at the boy her eyes flaring with the power of the alpha spark inside.

 

Brett had never seen Satomi use that look at her own pack, sure he had seen her turn on the hunters or people who meant to hurt them.  But he had never seen this look being used on one of her wolfs, to say that Brett was more scared of Satomi then of being in the hideout of the Ridire was an understatement.

 

“Listen to me Brett.  Victims have graves.”  She grabs his wrist and turns it to reveal the mark. “Survivors have scars, do you see this?  This means you survived, it will forever be a reminder that you survived.  Some people look on scars and decide they are ugly or that they mean you are weak, but that’s not true our scars say a lot about who we are, and its time for you to decide who you are.”  Satomi rolls up the bottom of her shirt revealing her stomach to Brett.  “You see these marks?  These happened to all of us in the camp, I use them now to remind myself why I fight for those who can’t fight themselves.  What you do from here is what matters pup, so what will you do?” Satomi declares.

 

“We find Liam, and make them pay.” Brett responds determinedly.

 

The two continue on their way once Satomi has calmed down and once Brett has gathered himself.

 

They come across another set of stairs and descend once again, they turn the corner and are met by two doors.  They open the first door and see a large metal bull which stands straddling a roaring fire beneath it, the smoke exiting through a pipe in the ceiling.

 

“Weird piece of decoration, don't you think?”  Brett laughs.

 

“I’m guessing, you aren’t aware of what this is.” Satomi states, “Guessing they don’t exactly teach about torture devices in high schools.”

 

“What do you mean torture device?  This thing is just an oversized fireplace.” Brett laughs as he reaches for the handle on the side of the bull and lifts it.  “Holy fucking shit.  That’s a dead body in there Satomi.”

 

“Well, to be fair I tried to warn you Brett.” Satomi offers to the boy.  “This is an ancient technique called the Brazen Bull, a victim would be placed inside and then the fire would be stoked.  It would heat the bull and burn the person on the inside making them burn until death.”

 

“That’s a terrible way to die.” Brett offers in response.

 

“Yes, it’s why it was an effective torture technique pup.  I’m more concerned with why there are no members of the ridire around watching over this torture.  What could they be doing that we haven’t come across anyone yet?”  Satomi questions.

 

“Damn you’re right.  We need to find Liam and quickly.  I won’t let something like this happen to him too.”  Brett says more determined than before.

 

“LIAM.”  There voices ring out together.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Liam_

 

He feels himself floating through the darkness, the pain and the binds left him as he slipped deeper into the darkness.  As he was floating in the darkness everything started to shift and Liam soon found himself in the preserve, running through the trees allowing his wolf to take control, and feeling the freedom of the run.

 

It’s dark but Liam can easily see all the trees, the animals, the roots and even the stars in the sky.  His eyes glowing their beta yellow as he continues his run.  Feeling free, so free, how has he never felt like this before?

 

Scott always says that you shouldn’t give into the wolf that you should try to remain human but how can you not give in and let his feeling guide you?  Has Scott never felt like this before?  Liam makes note that he’ll have to talk to Scott about this and let him know that the wolf isn’t a monster.  That the wolf is your friend.

 

There is no pain here, nothing wrong in the woods.  The woods shield everyone from the pain, from the hurt of the world.  Just keeping running Liam thinks to himself.

 

“LIAM.”

 

He can hear his name being shouted through the woods.

 

“LIAM.”

 

It echoes through the trees.  But Liam doesn't care.  He feels free.  Free and clear and able to run forever.  He ignores the voices, ignores the calling of his name, and runs deeper into the forest.  It is then that he notices a dark wolf running beside him.  What a beautiful wolf he thinks to himself, and they run together through the trees.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Chris and Peter_

 

The two move down a sloping tunnel, cobwebs hang from the ceiling and there is mold growing out of cracks in the walls.  They are both equipped with flashlights even though Peter’s wolf vision allows him to see in the dark, he uses it to attempt to help Chris.  As they move deeper down the tunnel they can feel the temperature dropping as they get close to one another to try and conserve body heat.

 

“So why didn’t you tell me before about your family and the ridire?” Peter asks.

 

“It’s a part of my family I don’t really like to talk about Peter.  It’s embarrassing, and hurtful and our family has caused so much damage already I didn’t need anyone to know how deep their evil affected the town.  My mother was the only good thing, and her wanting to help got her killed Peter.  I could never prove it, but I know Gerard had something to do with her death Peter.  So I’m sorry I didn’t want to talk about it.”  Chris says moving ahead of Peter.    

 

Peter grabs Chris’ shoulder and pulls him back into him.  The two men stare at each other.

 

“You never have to be afraid to tell me anything.  I’m going to be here for you Christopher.” Peter says sweetly.

 

“I know Peter, I just it’s hard.  You’ve already had to deal with so much because of me, and I don’t need you to deal with more.  First, my sister destroys your family, probably because of the Ridire.  Then I get swept into all of this crazy war.  My daughter dies and you end up taking care of me and bringing me back.  You’ve done so much already, and it isn’t fair that you keep having to deal.”  Chris cries to Peter.

 

“You’re my mate Christopher, you’re the one I’m meant to be with, and I’m not going anywhere soon.” Peter says concerned.

 

“But you shouldn’t have to deal with someone so broken.  That’s the point, I am tragically broken and I will always be a fractured mirror at best.  Don’t you get that?” Chris says pointedly.

 

“Do you not understand that I’m the same way? I was in a crazy induced coma which caused a girl to kill people in Beacon Hills.  I have tried to kill my own nephew on more than one occasion, I tried to kill you once, I killed your sister once.  Chris, I am just as broken if not more, and yet you still accept me.  Why shouldn’t I do the same?”  Peter pulls Chris close.

 

“I guess you’re right.  I’m sorry, I just,  I was never that great at talking about my feelings.”  Chris responds.

 

“And you think I was?  But we can figure this out together.  I said I want to know everything about you and I meant it, you’re not going to scare me away anytime soon.  Ok?” Peter asks.

 

“Ok.” Chris responds.  “As long as I get the same from you.”

 

“Of course.  If we weren’t looking for a missing pack mate, I’d take you right here and now.” Peter smiles.

 

“You really don’t have a filter for when things are appropriate do you?  Come on hornball, we can take care of little Peter later, alright?”  Chris laughs at the wolf.

 

The two walk hand in hand down their corridor and they turn into an alcove and are met with a gruesome sight.  There is a woman chained to a table, half transformed into a wolf, but not recognizable to either of the men.  She is chained down with a mix of wolfsbane and silver affixing her to the table, her chest is bare and a metal box is tied atop her stomach.  

 

As Peter looks at the sight he swears at times he can see her skin move, but he chalks it up to the dark and the macabre atmosphere of this hellish place.  Peter is pulled from his own thoughts when he hears Chris’ voice.

 

“Who is she?” Chris asks.

 

“I’ve never seen her before, but she must not have been dead that long.  I’m more concerned with why I couldn’t smell her.”  Peter responds.

 

“They might have found a way to mask scents, would that be too crazy to consider?” Chris says back to Peter.

 

“Well how the hell did she die?” Peter questions.

 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t ask that question.” Chris answers.  “Do you really want to know?”

 

“Yes of course.  I asked after all.” Peter reassured.

 

“There was no name ever devised for it because it was so cruel.  It was always just known as the rat torture.  A box, with an open end would be affixed to the victim’s stomach filled with rodents inside, and heat would be applied to the side of the box.  The heat would cause the rodents to react inside the box, and they would burrow into the person’s stomach and literally eat the person from the inside out.  I’m guessing that once the rodents got inside of her, her stomach healed because of the wolf, and the rats were permanently trapped inside eating every inch of her insides.  It would be a horrible torture, and an even more gruesome death.  Be happy we don’t know who this was, because we would feel even worse knowing someone who died in this manner.”  Chris informs Peter.

 

“Damn, these bastards are even more sadistic than anyone in Beacon Hills, even more than we thought Gerard ever was capable.  They’re ruthless.  We need to find Liam now, before something horrible happens to him.”  Peter responds.

 

“I know, Peter, I know.  I’m terrified that something terrible has already happened.”  Chris says.

 

“You can’t think that way, let’s just focus on finding him.  Ok?” Peter asks.

 

“Ok.” Chris answers.

 

“LIAM, can you hear us?” Peter shouts.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Braeden and Malia_

 

The two make their way down a dark passage that is formed out of packed earth and beams much like a mine.  The air is cold and dank, and there is a wind that flows through the tunnel which makes it seem as though this part of the building is breathing on its own.  The two descend into the tunnel

 

“I still don’t understand why you’re even here.  Or why I have the joy of being stuck with you.” Malia growls.

 

“Yea because I want to be with you either?  You’re such a joy to be around after all.” Braeden returns the anguish.

 

“I didn’t even know that you and Derek still talked after the break up.” Malia responds.

 

“Derek and I weren’t ever dating.  We just were friends with the occasional benefits.  I was well aware that Derek had eyes for someone else, so why the hell should I care where he puts his dick now.  He needs help, we’re friends, I’m here.  Plain and simple.  Can you say the same thing about Derek and Stiles being together?” Braeden asks.

 

“I move on quickly.  I thought he was my mate, he didn’t feel the same way.  We broke up.  We still talk and our friends even though its hard.  Plus Derek is my cousin, I can’t be that upset about the whole thing.”  Malia responds.

 

“Yea that whole weird, Peter is your father thing.  What’s up with that?”  Braeden questions.

 

“I’d rather not talk about that, any luck finding my mother yet?” Malia asks in return.

 

“No, the damn desert wolf is elusive as ever, but I will find her.  We all need that closure.” Braeden responds.

 

“I’d just love to know who she is personally.” Malia says sadly.  “Ya know the whole think you know who your family is, but then they really aren’t kind of thing.”

 

“Oh sweetie, you have no idea.  You might be a Hale, but my family history could turn your mind.  You think you know disfunction but you have no idea.” Braeden tells Malia.

 

“Something tells me the two of us could probably run circles around each other trying to outdo each other with family.  Maybe we should just focus on trying to find Liam.”  Malia says.

 

The two look at each other and give a nod to acknowledge the plan to remain silent and search for Liam.  

 

Braeden hates that she is stuck with the girl.  Ever since they first met she thought the girl was rude, inconsiderate and just generally too sarcastic for her own good.  All traits which reminded Braeden heavily of the Desert Wolf, someone who was once one of her allies and friends.  But how could Braeden tell the girl that she wasn’t actually looking for the wolf anymore, because she didn’t want to see her daughter.

 

Malia thought about how much she hated Braeden.  The damn woman was sleeping with Derek but then was completely ok being friends with him after Derek and Stiles got together.  Malia might be ok around Stiles but she was still pissed all the time she saw them together, it's why she tried to stay away as much as she could now.  But no here is Braeden all oh we are still friends.  What the fuck is that about, Malia thinks to herself.  And seriously what was up with the whole my family is worse off than yours, how the hell does she know, does the chick have some weird one-upping fetish or something.  Whatever, I just have to get through this and help find Liam, he has never done anything to hurt me she continues to herself.  God this damn place is huge and it just keeps going and going and going.

 

“Great a dead-end.” Malia says out loud.

 

“Yea with a giant Iron Maiden in it.”  Braeden responds.

 

“A what?”  Malia asks.

 

“Iron Maiden, crazy old death technique.  Basically a metal coffin with spikes and then people placed inside and squish.  If you get what I mean.” Braeden offers to the girl.

 

“And I thought coyotes were tough when they exiled someone.  People are fucked up.” Malia muses.

 

“Yea they are.  There’s blood around it, someone is in there I think.  Do you think we should open it?”  Braeden asks.

 

“Sure.” Malia replies moving to the door.  She opens the maiden and screams when a body falls to the floor in front of her.

 

“What’s wrong haven’t you seen plenty of dead bodies?” Braeden questions.

 

Malia is shaking looking at the body, she is obviously upset.  “Yes I’ve seen dead bodies, but this one is different.”  Malia says.

 

“Why is it different?” Braeden addresses Malia, grabbing her shoulders to shake her to her senses.

 

“That’s my father.  Well the one who, not Peter….you know what I mean.” Malia cries.

 

“Fuck.  They really are just targeted whoever they can.” Braeden responds.

 

“We need to go, we need to find Liam.  We need to save him before something like this happens to him.  I can come back for him later, let’s go.”  Malia advises and moves away from the Iron Maiden.  “LIAM, CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Liam_

 

The wolf continues running beside Liam.  A rain starts to fall throughout the entire forest.  It covers Liam and he feels refreshed.  He looks down and sees that he is wearing only underwear as he runs and that he has scars covering portions of his torso, he looks up and when he looks back down he is covered by clothing once again.  What the fuck was that he thinks to himself as he stops running.

 

The wolf stops ahead of him and turns to face him.  The eyes turn red as the wolf turns into a human, a woman, a very naked woman.  But as the woman fully forms the leaves of the trees fall surrounding her, creating a cloak around her and covering her in modest fall colors.  

 

“Who the heck are you?  Why are you in my dream, you’re only supposed to dream about people you’ve seen in real life and I would have remembered seeing someone like you!” Liam shouts at the woman.

 

“That’s because this isn’t a dream Liam.  You’re unconscious.”  The woman responds.

 

“Well then how are we having this conversation?”  Liam asks.

 

“It’s the power of Beacon Hills, the nemeton and your attachment to it allow me to be here.  It allows us to talk.”  The woman says.

 

“Who are you?”  Liam asks confused.

 

“My name is Talia,  Talia Hale, but you might know me as,” Talia starts.

 

“Derek’s mother.” Liam says without hesitation.

 

“Yes.”  Talia responds.

 

“How is this possible?”  Liam asks.

 

“Like I said, its the power of the nemeton and your connection to it.”  Talia says again.

 

“But how do I have a connection to the nemeton, I wasn’t even born in Beacon Hills.”  Liam says.

 

“Oh pup, if only that were true.”  Talia says to the boy.  “But it’s a lie.”

 

“What do you mean it’s a lie?” Liam asks.

 

“You were born in Beacon Hills.”  Talia responds.

 

“And how do you know that?”  Liam retorts.

 

“Because I was there when you were born.  If you really think about it you already know.  But you’re a Hale, Liam.  You’re my nephew.”  Talia says.

“But that would mean.” Liam starts to say.

 

“Yes, Peter is your father as well.” Talia interrupts.

 

“But so is Malia.”  Liam says.

 

“Observant pup you are correct, she is your twin sister.”  Talia replies.

 

“Does this mean I was a born wolf?”  Liam asks.

 

“I would like to believe so, we are never aware until puberty if a wolf will turn, but I watched you as best I could over the years, and I think you were born just like most of the Hales, Scott’s bite jump started the entire process.”  Talia responds.

 

“This is a lot to take in, holy crap.”  Liam says.

 

“I know.  Trust me I know.  Claudia helped me hide both you and Malia away after you were born, and even used her magic to make everyone think that Malia was older so that no one would know you were related.  We didn’t want to risk anyone finding out the secret and finding out who the two of you really are, we needed to make sure that you were both safe.  You still play an important part in the chess match.”  Talia says to Liam.

 

“What do you mean?  Will I be able to see you again?”  Liam asks.

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you more than that for risk of ruining everything, but know that I am always around even if you none of you can see or feel me. But none of that is important right now, you have to go to the voices Liam.  You have to get back to your pack, and you have to tell them…”  Talia’s voice fades off as Liam finds himself further away from her.

 

“Tell them what?”  Liam yells.

 

“Tell them, it’s not Derek.”  Talia yells back and is gone.

 

“LIAM can you hear us?”  Liam hears the voice.

 

“LIAM, CAN YOU HEAR ME?” Liam hears another and takes off running towards the voice, running towards the edge of the forest, and begins feeling the pain as he does.  The forest turns to darkness but he doesn’t stop.  The darkness deepens as Liam feels the pain throughout his entire body.  His eyes open and flash as he is returned to the world once more.

 

“HELP.  HELP ME.  I’M IN HERE.” Liam manages to cough out a yell.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Satomi and Brett_

“Did you hear that?”  Brett asks franticly.  “I swear I just heard him.”

 

“I think I did too pup.  Yell to him again.”  Satomi responds.

 

“LIAM.  If you can hear me, make a noise.”  Brett yells.

 

“In here.” The voice is muffled but both wolfs hear it and rush to the source.  

 

They are met by a wooden door that is barred shut.

 

“Do you find it odd that their prisoner isn’t guarded?” Brett asks.

 

“It is strange indeed.” Satomi replies, “But let’s get in there and save him.”

 

They smash the door to pieces and Brett finds himself in tears when he sees his boyfriend chained to table and covered in healed scars.

 

“Brett, don’t look at me.  Please just let Satomi do this.”  Liam cries.

 

“But I can help.”  Brett responds.

 

“Just please, let her.  Please I don’t want you to see this.”  Liam croaks.

 

“Alright.  Give him this so he can cover up.” Brett says pulling of his own jacket to give the bare youth.

 

“I’ll take care of him, just keep an eye out in the hallway alright.” Satomi says as she touches Brett’s cheek giving him the support he needed in this moment.

 

“Are you alright Liam?”  Satomi asks as she pulls chains from Liam ignoring the pain for the aconite.  

 

“Aside from the obvious I’m ok.  I have these hideous scars that will never go away, and I can tell you I don’t want to be alone for a long time.  But I survived and that’s all that matters, although I don’t understand why they took me to begin with, no one even stopped you from getting me?”  Liam asks.

 

“No, there was no guard, there is something bigger at play here.”  Satomi responds as she helps the boy sit up on the table.  She then brings Brett’s jacket up and covers the boy with it.

 

Liam happily accepts the article of clothing as he finally is able to cover his exposed flesh and he immediately feels safer not only being covered but being covered in Brett’s scent.  It feels safe and right, and like where he is meant to be.  Liam smiles at Satomi as they exit the room.  Liam immediately runs into Brett’s arms as they nuzzle against each other.

 

“I hate to interrupt this reunion, and we will have to have a talk soon, but right now we need to get out of here before whoever kidnapped you comes back.”  Satomi says fiercely.  “Let’s move boys.”  Satomi says.

 

Satomi pulls out her knitting needle of death, ready for any fight which might come their way in the escape, as Brett shifts into Beta form holding his boyfriend close to him.   

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lydia and Parrish_

 

“Jordan something is wrong.”  Lydia says blankly.

 

“What do you mean?”  Parrish asks.

 

“I just, I feel something incredibly dark.  Something not natural.  It’s made of pure hate, pure dark.  I’ve never felt something so dead before.”  Lydia responds almost in tears.  “Focus on me, you should be able to feel it too.”

 

“What is it?”  Parrish asks.

 

“I wish I knew.”  Lydia responds.  “You feel it too don’t you?”

 

“It’s cold, and heavy.  I can usually feel death, not like you can Lydia, but this….this is something completely different.”  Parrish shivers.

 

And then the loudest scream Lydia has ever produced rings out from the girl.  The trees, around the pair, sway from the vibrations of the scream.  And then Lydia collapses into Jordan’s arms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Scott, Kira, and Isaac_

“Kira there are some dead lights down this hallway, think maybe you could?”  Scott asks.

 

“Of course.” Kira says sheathing her katana and walking towards the wall where there is a bulb.  Her eyes flash and the light flickers to life illuminating the expansive hallway before the triplet.  

 

“Well, if this place doesn’t scream someone’s going to die.” Isaac laughs.

 

“Let’s not think about anyone dying, I really need to find Liam.” Scott responds.

 

“I know Scott, but this isn’t your fault.  Hell it isn’t anyone’s fault, you do know that right?”  Kira asks.

 

“I know.”  Scott replies.

 

“Good, because you kind of ripped into Brett about Liam.”  Isaac says shyly.

 

“I know and I feel bad about it.  I’ll apologize to him later he didn’t deserve that.  But we really need to find Liam right now.  I can’t lose someone else.”  Scott says honestly.

 

“We know Scott.”  Kira and Isaac reply in tandem.

 

The triplet takes a second to look at each other in silence before they return to the work at hand.  They know that they must find Liam quickly, because every second that passes results in more danger which could occur.

 

The hallway continues down a long corridor, seeming to go on forever.  Boxes and junk liter the sides of the hall and every so often the triplet comes across a door which they open to check.  Some doors are just filled with more junk, other doors lead to brick walls, one door even lead to a drop off which thankfully Scott pulled Kira before she stepped into, a labyrinth of random doors which have yielded no Liam to the team yet.

 

The three step into the door at the end of their hallway, which leads to an expansive empty room.  No windows, no other doors, an expansive emptiness.

 

“Seriously, who the hell built this place?” Isaac asks.

 

“It’s like a demented fun-house of hell.” Kira replies.

 

An arrow flies past the threesome, as they hear a demonic laugh from behind them.

 

“A fun-house for me maybe.”  The voice laughs.

 

The threesome turns facing their attacker.

 

“Allison.” Scott trembles.

 

“Very good Scotty boy.  Although, I’m not exactly what you remember.” Allison barks as she pulls her spinning daggers out of her sleeves.  “You three ready for some fun?  I remember when I used to be the lady between you two sexy wolves.  I think I’ll kick her ass first.”

 

“Allison this isn’t you.” Isaac shakes looking at his previously thought dead girlfriend.

 

Kira pulls her katana from it’s sheath.  “Allison, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“HA.   That’s funny fox, you really think you could hurt me?  You have no idea what you’re up against.  You have no idea what the Ridire is capable of you little one-tail, one tail you can’t do anything to stop me.”  Allison says as she charges.

 

Allison begins an assault as the other three try to continually dodge her and try to avoid actually hurting her.

 

“Allison, I won’t fight you.”  Scott says.

 

“Well then its your funeral wolf.  Because I’m not backing down.”  Allison smirks.

 

And that is when all four hear the Banshee scream.

 

“Hmm, you’re safe for now.”  Allison laughs as she runs through a trapdoor and disappears into darkness.

 

“What the hell was that?” Isaac states.

 

“I don’t know.  But we need to get to Lydia, we can figure this out later.”  Kira says.

 

“Scott.”  Kira and Isaac say together.

 

“She’s alive.”  Scott responds.

 

Kira grabs his arm.  “Scott we need to move.”

 

And the three are running back towards the entrance of the hideout.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Derek and Stiles_

 

The banshee scream rips through the hideout alerting everyone to the danger.

 

Derek and Stiles look at each other before beginning their run out of the hideout.  Turning down hallways and through doors which they previously traveled in their search for Liam.

 

Derek emerges first from the hideout and sees the rest of the packs already gathered around Brett, Satomi, and a hunched over Liam.

 

“He’s ok?  You got him out?”  Derek asks.

 

“He’s alive, but he is in a lot of pain, and he has some pretty horrible scars.”  Brett replies.

 

“Get him to Deaton and see if he can help you with anything.”  Derek responds.

 

“Wait.” Liam croaks.

 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks.

 

“Talia told me to tell you.  It’s not you.”  Liam responds.

 

“What?  I don’t understand.”  Derek says confused.

 

“I don’t know.” Liam says collapsing into Brett.

 

“Keep him safe.” Scott tells Brett.

 

Brett nods before lifting Liam off the ground and making his way towards his car.

 

“Derek, where’s Stiles?”  Scott growls.

 

“He’s right behind me?”  Derek says turning around to see his mate not there.

 

An arrow flies past the pack and embeds itself in the tree next to where Lydia was standing causing her to jump.

 

“There’s a note on that arrow.” Lydia says.

 

Derek pulls the arrow out of the tree and rips the note from the shaft.  

 

“Thank you for the present.”  Derek reads aloud.

 

“It was never you…” Erica says.

 

“They were after Stiles.” Derek finishes her sentence as he feels his wolf pull at his insides, his power builds inside him as he lets out the fiercest roar the packs have ever heard.

 

And then the hideout explodes, causing the entirety of all the packs to be blown to the ground.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But maybe you never really had someone, she thought now. Maybe, no matter how much you loved them, they could slip through your fingers like water, and there was nothing you could do about it.”   
> ― Cassandra Clare
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I apologize now as this chapter is un-beta'd and I wanted to get it up to you guys a little earlier than usual.
> 
> I also apologize because I will have a week hiatus because my "older little sister" is getting married next week and I won't have time to finish the next chapter.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> For you brave souls who want to know more about the gruesome devices I've mentioned in this chapter: 
> 
> Information about the Pear of Anguish that Erica finds:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Choke_pear_(torture)
> 
> Information about the Brazen Bull that Satomi and Brett come across:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazen_bull
> 
> Information about Rat Torture that Chris talks about:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rat_torture
> 
> Information about the Iron Maiden that Malia finds:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_maiden_(torture_device)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Join me on tumblr for fic or for meta on Teen Wolf! Check it out: http://legacy-and-ploy.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you do please feel free to get in touch with me, either comment or tumblr! Let me know what you think! Thanks to all you beautiful little nuggets!
> 
> Also as always these characters are not mine nor do I claim ownership over them.


	7. "They don’t tell the truth...."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett takes Liam for help following the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Healing is the hardest thing you'll ever do.”
> 
> ― C.J. Redwine

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek pulls the arrow out of the tree and rips the note from the shaft.  

 

“Thank you for the present.”  Derek reads aloud.

 

“It was never you…” Erica says.

 

“They were after Stiles.” Derek finishes her sentence as he feels his wolf pull at his insides, his power builds inside him as he lets out the fiercest roar the packs have ever heard.

 

And then the hideout explodes, causing the entirety of the packs to be blown to the ground.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Liam and Brett**

 

The pair speed down the highway back towards Beacon Hills.  Brett holds Liam’s hand as hard as he possible can, scared that if he removes his hand the boy will dissapear from him once again.  Every so often Brett takes his eyes off the road to make sure Liam is indeed still with him.

 

“It’s ok, I’m here.  You can lighten up on the death squeeze, I’m not going anywhere.” Liam says.

 

“Last time I let you go a murderous torture cult took you away from me.  Forgive me but I don’t want to let go of you anytime soon.” Brett responds training his eyes back to the road.

 

“You know it wasn’t your fault right?  You couldn’t have stopped them, they wanted something bigger and would do anything for it.” Liam explains.

 

“I know but I should have fought harder.” Brett mumbles.

 

“Hey, its gonna be ok.  We are going to get through this.” Liam says as he pulls the jacket tighter around him.

 

“Don’t hide them.” Brett tells him.

 

“Why shouldn’t I?  They’re hideous and they’re never going to go away.  I am permanently marked because of those assholes, and I’ll understand if you never want to look at me again.” Liam cries.

 

Brett stops the car in the middle of the dirt road leading back toward Beacon.

 

“What are you doing, why did you stop?” Liam asks.

 

“Look at me.” Brett says reaching for Liam’s face.

 

Liam allows his head to be moved towards the older boy but Liam can’t bring himself to meet Brett’s gaze until he feels the hand lifting his chin.  Liam blushes as he looks at Brett.  

 

Brett pulls Liam in and kisses him squarely on the lips.

 

“You will always be beautiful to me, regardless of what has happened.”  Brett says straight.

 

“But these marks they’re horrible.”  Liam replies.

 

“That might be true but we are both marked, we both have them, yes you have more but they don’t make me like you any less.”  Brett confirms to Liam.

 

“But it just serves as a reminder of…” Liam begins to say but is interrupted.

 

“No.  Don’t say what you’re about to say, I thought the same thing and then I was set straight.  Satomi says victims have graves, survivors have scars.  These scars, they mean we survived and thats all that matters, do you understand me?  Everything else we can work through together but we survived this Liam.”  Brett says as he continues to look at the boy.

 

“Thank you.  I really needed that, and you mean it?  You’re ok going slow through all of this?  I’m so scared, and I don’t know what I need right now.” Liam responds.

 

“Anything you need I’m here for you.  Now let’s get you to Deaton to make sure everything else is ok.” Brett kisses Liam one more time for good measure before resuming the drive.  

 

Within 10 minutes the pair arrives outside of the Veterinary clinic, and rush through the front door calling Deaton’s name as they rush in.  However, they are met by silence and a broken counter.

 

“Damn, what the hell happened here?” Brett asks.

 

“The gate is broken, that’s Deaton’s supernatural barrier something horrible had to have happened for that to be broken.”  Liam replies.

 

The pair continues looking around the office to find things either missing or the equipment completely destroyed.  

 

“Damn it what are we going to do you need help.”  Brett says.

 

“It’s going to be fine, this, this is way more important than some scars right now.” Liam responds.

 

“We should call the pack and let them know what happened.” Brett states.

 

“Well I kinda don’t have a phone right now, I’m in a jacket and underwear if you don’t remember, so you’ll have to do the calling.” Liam responds.

 

“Crap I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about it.”  Brett replies pulling out his phone.

 

“Scott, something bad happened here.” Brett says into the receiver.

 

“Well, something bad happened here too.” Liam hears from the other end.  “What happened?” The alpha asks.

 

“Deaton, the office is trashed, things are missing, Scott there is no one here.  Someone took him.” Brett replies.

 

“Well, he’s not the only one who was taken then.”  Scott says.

 

“What do you mean?” The pair both say.

 

“Stiles, he’s missing too.”  Scott responds.

 

“Fuck.” Liam says as he hears the words.

 

“I believe I might be able to help you.” A woman’s voice says from behind the boys.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A dark room**

 

The room is cold.  Stiles can feel the ropes tying him to the chair.   _Whoever took me has to be an idiot, don’t they know that my magic can destroy these ropes easily_ he thinks to himself as he wills his magic forward.

 

Nothing happens.

 

_Well fuck._

 

“Don’t even bother, you’re trapped by a circle of garlic, brick dust, and graveyard dirt your magic won’t work in there, and lucky for us no one is going to let you out either.” The voice rings out from the darkness beyond Stiles.

 

“Why don’t you show yourself instead of cowering in the dark asshole.” Stiles spits out.

 

“If you insist.” The voice responds as a man steps forward towards Stiles.  “Hello Stiles.”

 

“You.” Is all that Stiles is able to muster as he looks upon his captor.  

 

The man smirks back at Stiles.

 

The last thing that Stiles notices as his conscious slips into darkness is that his tattoo is missing, there is no wolf on his arm, and then the world is gone.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things are not as they seem: The worst things in life never are.”
> 
> ― Jim Butcher, White Night
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I apologize now as this chapter is un-beta'd. But I wanted to get this little short one up for you guys since I didn't get to post a full chapter this week because of the Wedding that I had been working on. So here is a little bonus present for you guys, and hopefully you enjoy it! Don't worry, next week we will be back up to a full chapter, this is a really short little fic-let which I don't know I kept so short compared to how I've been writing! 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Join me on tumblr for fic or for meta on Teen Wolf! Check it out: http://legacy-and-ploy.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you do please feel free to get in touch with me, either comment or tumblr! Let me know what you think! Thanks to all you beautiful little nuggets!
> 
> Also as always these characters are not mine nor do I claim ownership over them.


	8. "Stay with me, we might never have to leave..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds himself facing someone he hasn't seen for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “All that I am, or hope to be, I owe to my angel mother.” ~Abraham Lincoln

“You.” Is all that Stiles is able to muster as he looks upon his captor.  

 

The man smirks back at Stiles.

 

The last thing that Stiles notices as his conscious slips into darkness is that his tattoo is missing, that there is no wolf on his arm, and then the world is gone.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_**Stiles** _

 

Stiles is floating through the dark night before he finds himself meeting hard ground beneath him.  He stands and looks around taking in his surroundings.  It is dark but he can make out the outline of trees.  He knows he is in the preserve, and furthermore, he can feel, feel inside him that he is close to the nemeton.

 

“Stiles.” The woman’s voice cries out of the darkness.

 

“Who’s there?” Stiles responds, looking around he sees the forest and can feel the wind blowing through the trees.  

 

“Stiles.” The voice rings out again.  

 

This time the voices clicks into place.  Stiles can’t move, hearing the voice he is trapped in his own mind, barely able to control his emotions.

 

“Mom.” Stiles croaks.

 

“I’m here baby boy.” Claudia responds.

 

Stiles turns and for the first time in many years sees his mother, he breaks down crying as he falls into Claudia’s welcoming arms.

 

“Listen to me, we don’t have much time.  There is so much you need to know.” Claudia tells him.

 

“How is this even possible?  Are you just a hallucination? An anxiety attack?”  Stiles asks.

 

“This isn’t hallucination or an anxiety attack Stiles.  It’s as real as things can possible be.”  Claudia responds.

 

“What do you mean?”  Stiles retorts.

 

“You’re unconscious right now Stiles.  When people like us die… erm… when people like Derek or Talia die... what I mean is that when the supernatural creatures die Stiles their essence is absorbed by the Nemeton.  Even though I’m gone, my magical essence allows me some gifts within death; people like you and me, our magic gives us the ability to manipulate and bring our spirits to people who are on the line, who are straddling life and death.”  Claudia tells Stiles.

 

“You’re telling me I’m dying right now?”  Stiles hyperventilates.

 

“Yes you are.  But don’t worry, this, this isn’t your time to go Stiles.  You may be straddling the line but you will go back, which is what I mean.  We don’t have much time.”  Claudia says forcefully.

 

“Alright, mom, what do I need to know?” Stiles cries still unable to process that he is able to look at his mom.  The realization that he is looking at his mother makes him become increasingly more aware of the depth of the situation in front of him.

 

“I was kidnapped wasn’t I?  I was behind Derek, and then things went black.  I thought they were after him.”  Stiles tells his mother.

 

“They were never after Derek my baby boy.  It was you they were trying to lure, but they knew by using Derek’s pack alliances they would reach you.  They fear you, you are one of the most powerful magicians that has existed in the world for a long time.  The last person who was like you, well you were quite fond of him when you were little.   I read you stories about him before bed.”  Claudia smiles.

 

“Are you talking about Merlin?  Like he is actually a real person?” Stiles questions.

 

“Yes love, in fact, if you trace our line far enough through you will see that he is your...well let’s just that you are related.”  Claudia tells her son.

 

“Merlin.  The Merlin.  King Arthur’s Merlin is like my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great…” Stiles begins to say.

 

“STILES!”  Claudia interrupts.

 

“Great grandfather.” Stiles concludes.

 

“Yes but that isn’t the important point.  The people who have you Stiles.  They tried to control Merlin too, they want to use you as a weapon.  But they don’t know how powerful you are love.  And what’s more important is that they don’t know what you’re capable of when you are joined by your mate.”  Claudia tells Stiles.

 

“What do you mean?”  Stiles asks.

 

“In the Middle Ages when the Ridire, they took Merlin.  Merlin was a very powerful wizard yes, but he was unmated when they first took him.  Merlin defeated the knights and drove them away by himself.  However, if he would have been mated at the time when the knights first came they would have been completed destroyed.  What is the funniest part is that the Ridire is actually the reason that Merlin became mated, when he was returned to Arthur, well...I don’t need to give you details.  I know what you and Derek have done.”  Claudia laughs.

 

“OMG, are you telling me Merlin and Arthur were….WAIT, WAIT.  Have you seen me and Derek...ummm….doing things?”  Stiles asks bright red, and trying to hide from his mother.

 

“Oh Stiles, don’t be so embarrassed.  I am not a voyeur, but I did get to listen to you talk with Satomi, I know you two are mated, and I couldn’t be happier for you.  You two are good together Stiles.  And like I said together, both of you will be far more powerful than almost anyone before you.  There is much you will be able to…” Claudia started to say.

 

It is within that moment that the wind within the preserve begins to pick up around the two of them.  Leaves begin to fly distorting Stiles vision of his mother, and it feels as though the earth beneath them is shaking and beating.

 

“Mom, what is happening?”  Stiles asks.

 

“It’s the Nemeton Stiles, it knows that I have told you more than I should have.  It’s severing my magic to stop me from revealing more to you.  And you need to go back.  It’s time for you to go back.”  Claudia tells her boy.

 

“But I don’t want to leave you.”  Stiles responds.

 

“Don’t worry, this isn’t the last time you’ll hear from me.”  Claudia smiles.

 

“How do you know that?” Stiles asks.

 

“Haven’t you learned to never doubt me?  Just trust me.”  Claudia responds.

 

The wind picks up more, as Claudia begins to fade away.

 

“You are about to be tested.  This time you will have to do things that you have been trying to avoid.  It will be hard, but this is your path Stiles.  Sometimes the hardest thing, and the right thing are the same.  Don’t trust her Stiles, she will use it to undo you.”  Claudia tells him.

 

“What does that even mean?”  Stiles asks.

 

“And my precious daghda, you need to help Derek understand what Liam says.”  Claudia manages to get out.

 

She is barely visible now, as the wind throws leaves and debris all around.

 

“I love you.”  Claudia smiles before fading away.

 

“I love you too.” Stiles says as he finds himself coming back into his body.

 

“Stiles.”  The voice rings out.

 

“Stiles.” Come back to us.

 

Stiles opens his eyes and remembers where he is.  Tied to a chair, surrounded by magic sucking dust, and completely at the mercy of his captors.

 

“Gerard, where are you?”  Stiles says, “I saw you before I passed out.”

 

“He’s not here, but I’m going to take care of you Stiles.” The voice says, as the figure comes into view.

 

“Allison?” Stiles asks.

 

“Don’t worry, he didn’t want me to take care of you, but he doesn’t know.  He thinks he controls me, but I control myself.”  Allison says as she dabs Stiles face with a wet washcloth.  “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Derek** _

 

“I can’t just stand here anymore.  We need to find him.”  Derek growls.

 

“What do you expect us to do?  Point to a map and hope he just happens to be there?” Scott asks.

 

“We need a plan.” Kira responds.

 

“What if we find a witch and do a locator spell or something?” Erica asks.

 

It is then that Derek sees the movement in the woods.

 

“We don’t need that.” Satomi responds.

 

“And why the hell not.  Like Derek said we can’t just sit here.” Malia snarls.

 

“Satomi is right.  We don’t need it because we have something better.” Derek responds.

 

“Did you drink the Koolaid now too?” Malia growls.

 

“Stiles, is helping us.  Look.”  Derek says pointing to a spectral wolf in the tree line.  “That’s his.”

 

"Scary ghost wolf thing is from Stiles?  Scary transparent ghost thing is probably not a good thing." Isaac says.

 

Derek growls at the boy.  

 

“How can you be so sure?” Scott asks.

 

“Because of this.” Derek says as he rolls his sleeve up revealing a Raven flying around the arm.  

 

“Dude your tattoo moves.”  Scott says.

 

“But what does that have to do with Stiles.” Kira asks.

 

“Oh dear nephew, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Peter asks.

 

“Someone want to fill us in?” Boyd says outright.

 

“It’s our mate mark.  Stiles marked us with magic tattoos to solidify our true bond.  And apparently his magic wants to make sure we find him.”  Derek says.

 

“A wolf and a raven, a hunting pair, they compliment each other just like the Raven and the Banshee.” Lydia explains, “Good choice Derek.  I vote we follow the wolf.”

 

Words of support and encouragement come from the pack.

 

Derek looks back at his arm and notices his raven is now missing, and looks ahead of him to see that the bird has joined the hunt.  Derek smiles knowing that their bond is bringing them back together.

 

“Dude, if you think we aren’t going to talk about you Werewolf marrying my best friend you are so wrong.  And don't even get me started on what his Father is going to say.”  Scott tells Derek.

 

Derek growls at Scott flashing his eyes.

 

“But for now let’s go get him back.”  Scott responds.

 

The wolves let out howls as they shift and run after the wolf and the raven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Words are a pretext. It is the inner bond that draws one person to another, not words.” -Rumi
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I apologize now as this chapter is un-beta'd. This one is again a short little chapter, but I've had a crazy week and wanted to give you guys something! Things should be starting to pick up here with this story, some big things are going to be happening. Stick with it! 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Join me on tumblr for fic or for meta on Teen Wolf! Check it out: http://legacy-and-ploy.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you do please feel free to get in touch with me, either comment or tumblr! Let me know what you think! Thanks to all you beautiful little nuggets!
> 
> Also as always these characters are not mine nor do I claim ownership over them.


	9. "Born in Grief, Raised in Hate..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles faces his captures and begins to see his power within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An offended heart is the breeding ground of deception. ~John Bevere

 

"Dude if you think we aren't going to talk about you Werewolf marrying my best friend you are so wrong.  And don't even get me started on what his Father is going to say." Scott tells Derek.

 

Derek growls at Scott flashing his eyes.

 

"But for now let's go get him back." Scott responds.

 

The wolves let out howls as they shift and run after the wold and the raven.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Liam and Brett_

 

"I believe I might be able to help you." A woman's voice says from behind the boys.

 

In tandem the boys turn and face the woman who somehow managed to sneak up on a pair of werewolves.

 

"How the hell did you manage to get the jump on us?" Liam demands.

 

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you.  I'm an emissary, I'm trained in all sorts of methods, including how to avoid detection by werewolf.  Now if you two are done trying to be detectives here, and listen I may be able to provide assistance."  The woman replies.

 

"Why don't you start by telling us who you are?" Brett asserts.

 

"My name is Morell, Marin Morell, and Alan Deaton is my brother."  Morell responds.

 

"Damn." Brett replies.

 

"I didn't see that coming." Liam adds.

 

"I followed the men who took my brother, we were supposed to meet earlier to discuss some rising threat, and when I got here I saw three men carrying him off.  If they managed to take my brother, I knew I would be no match for them, so I stayed behind and followed and then looped back to find help."  Morell tells the boys.

 

"And you just happened to know we would be here?"  Liam asks.

 

"No, I was coming here to get Scott McCall's address, he works for my brother, and I needed to find him.  It just so happened I found you two instead."  Morell responds.

 

"Well Stiles was taken by someone too.  How much do you want to bet that the same group is responsible for both Stiles and your Brother?"  Liam asks Morell.

 

"I would say that the odds are very good in that favor."  Morell says plainly.  "So, what do we do now?"

 

"Well, I say we head for this hide-out."  Brett responds.

 

"Lead the way Morell.  We follow you."  Liam says.

 

"Are you sure you're ok?  You have been through a lot today."  Brett says tenderly to his boyfriend.

 

"I'm fine.  Besides I have some payback to give these bastards.  But do you think that I could maybe grab some clothing before we go rushing off into battle?" Liam asks.

 

"As long as it's quick.  Now let's get moving." Morell answers.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Stiles_

 

Allison stayed with Stiles for a few minutes cleaning his face and giving him words of inspiration.  Stiles accepted the care and concern but at the same time the words of his mother echoed in his head.

 

"Don't trust her Stiles, she will use it to undo you." Claudia had said.

 

_Did mom mean Allison?  Could she have known that she would be back?  I'm still tied to this damn chair, so it's not like there is much I can do.  Not to mention stupid damn power sucking dust.  I can't let Allison know I don't trust her.  I need more information._

 

"How are you even here?  I don't mean to be candid, but we all saw you get run through by the Oni." Stiles questions.

 

"I know.  I was in Scott's arms and everything went dark and then there was this light Stiles.  This great big beautiful light, but the next thing I knew I was waking up and there was my grandfather.  I don't know what he did Stiles but he managed to bring me back.  Aren't you happy to see me?"  Allison asks the tied boy.

 

"Of course I am.  It's just crazy because you know we all thought you were gone, and then we didn't hear from you and you just appear and you're with Gerard."  Stiles rambles on.

 

"I couldn't let him think I was against you.  I heard his plans that he wanted to capture you and use you as some sort of weapon so I just thought it would be easier if I worked from within to take him down.  At least from this angle I can get more information and help to work to undo whatever evil he is trying to cause this time."  Allison says, and Stiles believes it is sincere.

 

"Well sounds like you really thought this one through then!" Stiles replies.  

 

Stiles and Allison share a moment looking at each other.

 

Stiles still can't believe that the girl that he thought they had lost those months ago was standing here.  Standing close enough to hug, well if he wasn't tied to a chair, he could hug her.

 

It is in that moment that both teens hear a door slide open.  

 

Allison looks at Stiles, "That’s Gerard, I can't show him that I'm being compassionate." She tells him.

 

She then punches him in the face as the old man walks into the room.

 

"I see you are keeping our guest company." The old man spits out.

 

"Yes grandfather, but the idiot refuses to tell us anything.  I've been trying."  Allison reports.

 

"It's ok we can change that.  We have plenty of other methods, I'll just bring in some other members of the Ridire.  I'm sure we can get young Mr. Stilinski to talk."  Gerard states.

 

"Sivan, Taralynn, Nara, Tuwa.  Please come in here, and bring our supplies so we can show Mr. Stilinski what we offer."  Gerard yells into the abyss of the room in which they are holding the young man.

 

Four members of the Ridire enter, dragging a long table full of foreign objects.

 

_Well fuck.  These are the same toys they had littered throughout the other compound.  God I hate this old man, so much pain and strive has come from him._

 

As Stiles feels his anger towards Gerard bubble he feels something bubble within him as well.  It is then he sees a spectral wolf come through the wall, it runs around all the members of the ridire before settling back onto his arm.  

 

No one else saw that aside from me?  What the hell, where did you go friend?  What are you doing?

 

It is then that Stiles also sees the Raven fly through the roof, before turning around to go back outside the building.

 

That must mean that Derek is close by? Why else would his Raven be showing itself. And I can feel my magic again.  We might have a chance here.  Gerard you're going to pay this time.  It won't be so easy, not like the last time.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Derek and the Pack_

 

“Right ahead, the animals ran straight  towards that building.”  Derek tells the pack.

 

“Wait cub, we can’t  go rushing in.  Most likely there are guards canvassing the compound.  Do you want to get shot before you even see what we are up against?” Satomi asks.

 

“Alright, you’re right.” Derek replies.  “Chris can you and Peter do a scouting and see what we have and report back?”

 

“Consider it done.” Chris replies as the two take off.

 

“How are we supposed to wait right here knowing that Stiles is right inside and god knows what is happening to him.” Derek says fighting back all emotion.

 

“Der, you said that Stiles charmed those tattoo for the two of you right?” Lydia asks.

 

“Yes. Why?” He responds.

 

“Do you think those spectral animals would have gotten us this far if something would have happened? And you know that I would have felt his death.  He is ok, our boy is strong, he is holding on, and its probably all because he has you in his life.” Lydia replies pulling Derek into her even though he tries to fight the affection.  “Just hug me back or heaven help me I will scream.”

 

Derek listens to Lydia and allows his body to fall into the hug.  

 

“Scott, what are you guys doing here?  How did you find this place?” Liam says coming towards the packs.

 

“I could ask you the same question.”  Scott replies.

 

“Yes pup, how did you find us?” Satomi asks Brett.

 

“We were lead here.” Liam starts.

 

“By her.” Brett finishes.

 

“Morell.” Lydia and Scott say in tandem.

 

“What do you want? What kind of game is this?” Scott says as his eyes flash red.

 

“Woah dude she lead us here relax.”  Liam says.

 

“You have no idea who she is Liam.” Lydia replies.

 

“What do you mean?”  Liam asks.

 

“The last time we saw her, she was trying to kill Stiles.” Derek says coming forward as the entirety of the packs stare her down.

 

“Look, that was unfortunate, but I wasn’t trying to kill Stiles, I was only looking out for the evil that laid inside of him.  I am sorry that you cannot understand that, I would have hated for the boy to be killed but I had to do what was needed to maintain the greater good.”  Morell replies.

 

“Well luckily for you, we found another way without the whole killing part.”  Scott spits at her.

 

“Yes you proved my method wrong and that is fine, but we have bigger things at work here.”  Morell says.

 

“What is it you’re after anyway?  You only ever look out for what’s best for you.” Lydia says.

 

“The ridire don’t just have Stiles.  They have Allan too.” She replies and the pack can hear that she is being sincere.  “I need your help to not only get your friend back but to save my brother as well.”  

 

“There are only 3 guards at the main door, no cameras but they may have magic wards up.  There should be enough of us to take down the men but I don’t know if we can get past anything magical.” Chris says reporting back to the group.

 

“If you’ll allow me I think I can take care of the magic if you’ll let me help you.” Morell says looking at Derek, Scott, and Satomi.

 

Scott and Satomi both look to Derek for their answer.

 

“You can help, but if for one second any of us think you are double crossing us, I will not hesitate to end you Morell.”  Derek says.

 

“Understood.  Let’s go save our loved ones.” Morell says as the packs rush towards the compound.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stiles_

 

"Now Mister Stilinski which of these do you want to use first?” Gerard says with a wicked smile.

 

“How about you take that long metal thing, take the stick out of your ass and replace it with that.  You might find it a bit more enjoyable you crusty old fuck.  I’m not afraid of you.” Stiles spits out at Gerard.

 

Allison’s face goes slack at Stiles' response shocked at what the boy has said, Gerard just continues smiling.

 

“I had a feeling you would try something like that you disgusting wolf lover.  Which is fine, I know you would gladly sacrifice yourself but will you be so willing when you are bargaining with someone else’s life?”  Gerard laughs.  “Bring him in.”

 

The same members of the Ridire who had brought the table before Stiles now dragged a life-less silhouette tied to a chair into the light.  Once the chair reached the light Stiles could make out who was tied before him.

 

“You really think I care?  Of all people to use against me you’re going to try Dr. Deaton?”  Stiles laughed.

 

“I know you don’t  care much for the man Stiles, but the truth remains you don’t like to see anyone hurt.  I know you could take the torture, but I wonder if you can handle watching someone being tortured right before your eyes.” Gerard smirks at the boy.

 

“I don’t think he can Grandfather, Stiles could never handle seeing others hurt.  He would always try to help if he could.  How do you think he got turned up with that wolf to begin with?” Allison laughs with her grandfather.

 

“Tuwa, bring me the lead shaker.  We will start with this, since Deaton is human the molten lead should be very effective on his skin.  Open his shirt.” Gerard demands.

 

Tuwa walks to the tied and unconscious Deaton and rips the fabric apart exposing the mans stomach.

 

“Last chance, are you going to talk?”  Gerard asks.

 

“Whatever Gerard, you’re not going to do it.  Allison would never let something like that happen.” Stiles replies.

 

“Oh Mr. Stilinski, I see you think that she is still the one that you lost, but that is where you are incredibly wrong.  Allison, come to me.”  Gerard says.

 

Allison walks towards the man.

 

“Take this tool, you know what to do with it.”  Gerard tells her.

 

“Yes grandfather.” She replies as she walks towards the mans exposed skin.

 

“Allison don’t do this.  Fight whatever it is he has you under.”  Stiles yells.

 

“This is me Stiles.”  She replies as she turns the shaker applying the molten lead to Deaton’s stomach.

 

The man jolts forward as the lead meets his skin and he screams out against the gag.  

 

“Still think I won’t continue to torture him before you?  You ready to tell me yet?” Gerard laughs sinisterly.  

 

Stiles remains silent.

 

“You think this is just a ploy to get you to talk without hurting him?” Gerard demands.  “Allison again.”

 

The girl Stiles once knew, turns the handle again and allows more of the lead to fall onto Deaton.

 

Stiles struggles against the chair and his restraints seeing this happen.  

 

I can’t let them do this much more or they will kill Deaton.  I may not like the man but I can’t let him die either that would make me no better than anyone else.  I think there is only one option left.  I can feel my magic, and I’ll just have to take a chance.

 

“You think you can get out of those chains?  They are meant to hold magic, there is no way a novice like you will ever escape us.” Tuwa laughs at the boy.

 

It is in that moment that Stiles eyes flash purple with their magical brilliance, and the chains disintegrate around him.

 

“You were saying.” Stiles laughs as he stands up out of his chair.

 

“That is impossible!” Tuwa exclaims.

 

“Grab weapons, beware apparently the boy is stronger than we gave credit for.” Gerard laughs.

 

“My, my stronger than we believed indeed.” Deaton says standing up out of his chair as the illusion of the pain and blisters disappear from his stomach.

 

“You.  You are a part of this?” Stiles manages to say.

 

“I’m not just a part of this Mr. Stilinski, this is all because of me.  You and your friends have been too stupid to see my manipulations from the beginning.  Well I should apologize you haven’t been stupid enough, you’ve been suspecting things for awhile but have never been quite sure what was going on.  Isn’t that right?”  Deaton laughs at the boy.

 

“You sonuvabitch! You are the big evil, I knew this idiotic old fool wasn’t smart enough to do all of this.  You’re the puppet master behind everything but why?”  Stiles asks.

 

“Because it should have been me! One little choice and everything would have been completely different.  It shouldn’t be you.  All we have been hearing about your forever is you, Stiles.  Your story has been prophesied for centuries, and for every pinnacle of good there must be the pinnacle of evil, and I am here to make sure that Evil finally destroys the good.” Deaton laughs as his eyes become a complete shade of green.  “I am here to destroy your family’s magic and end you Daghda.  If it couldn’t be me, I’ll make sure it is no one!”

 

“Do you even hear yourself, you are making no sense you slimy green eyed monster.”  Stiles bursts out.

 

“I’m making perfect sense Stiles, you are just  too young and naive to even know.  You have no idea what is inside you do you?  Stupid boy, you will lose so easily.”  Deaton spits at Stiles.

 

“You’ll never win.” Stiles says his eyes flashing purple again as a stream of electric bursts forth from his fingertips aimed straight at Deaton.

 

Deaton’s eyes glow with an eerie green as the stream of lightning is directed away from him and straight into Tuwa disintegrating the girl right before Stiles.

 

“You fucker.” Stiles yells as the doors behind him burst open and the packs and Morell rush in.

 

“You won’t win!” Stiles shouts as he creates a fireball in his hand and again throws it towards Deaton.

 

Deaton does the same move and this time the ball goes straight into Gerard setting the old man aflame and turning him quickly into ash.

 

“You bastard.  He was my only family and you destroyed him.”  Allison shouts, “I will not rest until everything you love is dead.”

 

“Allison, I’m here baby.  I’m your family.” Chris shouts when he sees her.

 

“No, you are nothing to me.  I serve only my Lord now, you mean nothing to me.  You are all abominations and will rot in hell for eternity.” She spits as she takes her place behind Deaton.

 

Chris falls backwards into Peter upon hearing this, as he starts to unravel in pain once again.  Losing his daughter once was hard, losing her a second time to an evil arch-nemesis was even worse.

 

“Don’t worry this is not the last time you’ll see us.  I suggest doing your research little wizard you have no idea what I am capable of, or what my plans for you are.  Have fun for the time being with your wolf, make sure you enjoy it while you can because I am coming for everything you love Stiles.”  Deaton laughs as green flames spurt from his hands and him and Allison disappear into the flame.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Erica states.

 

“Deaton has been playing us from the start.” Stiles responds.  “I never trusted him, but always tried to be ok because he was Scott’s boss, but now we know he was only ever interesting in my power.  Or whatever this prophecy is that he was talking about that supposedly involves me.” Stiles says walking towards Derek and taking his mate into his arms.

 

“Our tattoos lead me right to you.  I didn’t know they could do that.” Derek says as he takes his man in his arms and gives him a kiss not caring about those around him.

 

“Owwww Owwww.” Erica shouts.

 

“Really Catwoman?” Stiles replies.

 

“Sorry it will never get old.” She replies.

 

“I think we should all get back to someones house, and talk about everything that is going on.  You two have a lot of explaining to do, and we have research to start.”  Lydia says.

 

“Guys I was just taken captive, Liam has been tortured, how about we go get pizza and ice cream, have a giant puppy pile and watch a movie and then tomorrow face everything that is going on?  Deaton just lost two members of his Ridire, I think we can afford the night.” Stiles says exhausted falling back into Derek who scoops him up into his arms.

 

“Alright, I can agree to that.” Lydia says leaning into Parrish.

 

“Satomi you and your pack and Scott and yours as well everyone is invited and we would appreciate everyone there.  We need an alliance bonding night, call everyone and meet us at Stiles house alright?”  Derek says holding his sleepy mate in his arms.

 

“We will see you there.” Satomi smiles at Derek.

 

“Same for us.” Scott says.  

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And that is how the packs ended up in a giant pillow fort in Stiles living room gorged on food and pizza as they all fall asleep to How to Train your Dragon 2.

 

It is in the giant puppy pile of pillows, discarded ice cream buckets, and pizza crusts that John and Melissa find the wolves, magicians, banshees, and coyotes in the next morning.

 

“Someone care to explain what the hell happened while we were gone?” Sheriff yells waking up all the members of the packs including Satomi, who had fallen asleep on the couch during the movie.  "And where the hell are Chris and Peter, they were supposed to be watching over you guys!"

 

“Good thing you’re here Pops.  There is a lot to tell you guys.  But maybe we can make some breakfast first?”  Stiles laughs.  "And don't be too rough on Chris and Peter, they got the brunt of everything."

 

“There better be real bacon involved Stiles.”  John replies.

 

“For this story, bacon is definitely acceptable.” Stiles replies.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One who gains strength by overcoming obstacles possesses the only strength which can overcome adversity. ~ Albert Schweitzer
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I apologize now as this chapter is un-beta'd. Sorry this chapter has taken forever, work has been crazy the past two weeks with a show I was working on, and then I was sick. It's just been crazy but I wanted to make sure you guys got this.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Join me on tumblr for fic or for meta on Teen Wolf! Check it out: http://legacy-and-ploy.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you do please feel free to get in touch with me, either comment or tumblr! Let me know what you think! Thanks to all you beautiful little nuggets!
> 
> Also as always these characters are not mine nor do I claim ownership over them.


	10. It's true... I was made for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles tell John and Melissa about what happened as the packs move forward after the Ridire attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story." ~Orson Welles

Stiles

 

“Dad I don’t know if I can do this.I mean we already did this but this is different, everyone is here, and its public and open.What if something bad happens?Something bad always happens.We should probably just call this off right now right?”Stiles told his dad.

 

“Relax.Do you remember having this talk with me before I took Melissa’s hand in my and shared our love with everyone?Stiles everyone is nervous on their wedding day, nothing bad is going to happen this is your day.” John responded.

 

“But Peter and Chris are still away in God knows where researching, we have no idea the full extent of Deaton’s power, Allison is running amok out there, Mom and her ghost coven still are around, the death count is always rising.How can you say nothing bad is going to happen?”Stiles said shaking.  

 

John took his son in his arms, and wrapped him in the biggest bear hug he could muster.

 

“I know that everything is going to be alright because above all things you and Derek have each other.Everyone can see the love when the two of you look at each other.The fact that everyone knew that you two were in love before you two did, proves that. And it is that love that will keep you two safe, and will make this day perfect.”John smiled at his son.

 

“Thanks Dad, that means the world to me.” Stiles responded.

 

John reached for his son’s tie and adjusted it.He then smoothed the fabric of the suit and looked at the young man standing before him.

 

“Somewhere in the blink of an eye you grew up into this man before me. Powerful, smart, and courageous.I couldn’t be prouder of you Stiles.I hope you always know that.”John said as the tears well up in his eyes.“I just wish your mother could be here for this moment.”

 

“I’m sure she knows Dad.I’m sure she knows.” Stiles responded as a knock came at the door.

 

Stiles flashed his eyes and the door opened.

 

“I still will never get used to that.” John replied.

 

Standing in the door was Scott and Lydia.  

 

“Are you ready Stiles? It’s time.” Lydia asked.

 

Stiles looked at his Best man and Maid of Honor who stood before him.

 

“Are you ready son?” John urged.

 

“Let’s go get me married, for real this time.” Stiles smiled.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

2 months prior

 

And that is how the packs ended up in a giant pillow fort in Stiles living room gorged on food and pizza as they all fall asleep to How to Train your Dragon 2.

 

It is in the giant puppy pile of pillows, discarded ice cream buckets, and pizza crusts that John and Melissa find the wolves, magicians, banshees, and coyotes in the next morning.

 

“Someone care to explain what the hell happened while we were gone?” Sheriff yells waking up all the members of the packs including Satomi, Chris and Peter who had fallen asleep on the couch during the movie.

 

“Good thing you’re here Pops.There is a lot to tell you guys about.But maybe we can make some breakfast first?”Stiles laughed.

 

“There better be real bacon involved for this Stiles.”John replied.

 

“For this story, bacon is definitely acceptable.” Stiles replied as he started for the Kitchen.  

 

Derek followed close behind and Melissa and John follow.The rest of the pack and alliance packs stayed in the living room knowing they needed to give the group space to explain what happened but also remain close for moral support if needed.

 

“So how was the honeymoon?” Stiles asked.

 

“Stiles, we are here to talk about you not us.” John replied sternly.

 

“John, honey, stop.It was wonderful Stiles.We brought some things home for you and Scott, I think you’ll like them.” Melissa stated as she smiles at the boys warmly.

 

“Thanks Melissa.That means a lot that you would think of me on your time together.” Stiles said.

 

“It seems as though you two have become even closer. Derek its nice to see you as well.”Melissa said to the alpha.

 

“It’s nice to see you too, Mrs. Mc…Mrs. Stilinski.” Derek responded awkwardly.

 

“Derek how many times do I have to tell you, it’s Melissa.”She smiled.

 

Melissa continued by telling the boys about the vacation and the beach and all the wonderful things they saw, and then showed Derek pictures on her cell phone as Stiles prepared breakfast.Every few minutes Stiles looked over at how his parents and Derek were interacting.He couldn’t help but feel warmth glowing within him.In that moment of warmth he felt the raven on his arm soar as it flew across the skin of his forearm.Unfortunately, he was not the only one to notice.

 

“Stiles what the hell is that?” John demanded.

 

“It’s my tattoo.Well, it’s kinda a magic tattoo I guess Dad.”Stiles said sheepishly.

 

“You guess?” John asked.“How the hell did it get there?” 

 

“I kind of might have done it?” Stiles replied.

 

“But that would mean that, you’re saying that…Stiles are you trying to say you’re a witch?” John responded.

 

“Well not exactly a witch, but magic yes.It’s a long story Dad.”Stiles said trying to focus on the breakfast once more.

 

“John, there is a lot that happened while you were gone.But everything worked out ok.You know I would do everything in my power to provide for and keep Stiles safe.I would give up anything for him.” Derek chimed into the conversation.

 

“Derek, we know.Anyone who looks at you can see how much you two love each other.” Melissa reached for Derek’s hand.“It means a lot to us to know that you’re looking out for him.” 

 

“I think you had better start telling the story Stiles, you can’t just drop a bombshell like oh you’re magic and not expect me to want to know more.”John replied.

 

“He does have a point Stiles, we just want to know what has happened while we were gone.” Melissa added.

 

“Well, then I might as well use this moment to tell you that Derek and I are sorta kinda werewolf married now.” Stiles said flatly, he then watched as his fathers mouth dropped open.With a low laugh, he turned and continued cooking.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Present Day

 

Derek

 

“Isaac stop fiddling with my tie!” Derek yelled as his eyes flashed red.

 

“I’m sorry I just I never thought that you’d be getting married Derek. I think I’m more nervous than you are.”Isaac responded.

 

“I’m already married, well I mean I’m mated at least which in my mind means we are married.This is just so its official in every regard, and so that Stiles has the ability to share this with everyone this time.I’m doing it for him.Well, in all honesty I think he’s more doing it for Lydia, so I guess we are doing it for her more than anything.” Derek laughed.

 

“I’m sorry Sourwolf, was that an actual laugh that came from you?I’m impressed.” Erica said laughing as she entered the room in her bridesmaids dress.

 

“Thank you both for agreeing to be my wedding party.With my lack of family, and family being other places, it means a lot that my betas are here for me.”Derek said.

 

“Ok! No sappy-wolf today, safe that for Stiles, you can show him all the sap you want later.For now let’s get you married.” Erica responded as she grabbed her Alpha’s hand and led him out ofthe Hale mansion as she had started calling it.She led him in the backyard where once more Lydia had worked her magic.

 

After the craziness of the Ridire Attack, Stiles and Derek rebuilt the Hale property together.Derek knew that this would be Stiles’ place from now on too. Although from the beginning, deep down Derek always knew Stiles would belong with the Hales, so when it came to rebuilding Derek wanted Stiles to have a say.Together they built a sprawling mansion, big enough for allies, family, friends, and even anything the future could hold.A bond of hard work, money, and magic went into the project.One thing both men were adamant about was building their new home in the part of the preserve that would give them the ability to look out over all that they protect.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

2 Months Prior

 

“What do you mean werewolf married?”John asked.

 

“He’s my mate.I think I’ve known it for a long time Sir, but I never really acknowledged it until we were face to face with death.” Derek told John.

 

“You guys, almost died too?”John asked.

 

“Longer story dad.But yes, apparently I might be the center of some huge prophecy because Mom wasn’t exactly human.So long story short I’m a descendent of some crazy fairies and magic and power, and an ancient cult of killer knights want to destroy me or turn me evil or something.” Stiles said, as he brought breakfast to the table.

 

“I’m going to need that bacon, and lots of it.” John said.

 

“So they kidnapped me and tortured me.Well, actually Allison did.”Stiles said with a wince remembering the ordeal.

 

“Wait Allison?Stiles, Allison is dead.” Melissa replied.

 

“No, she’s not.She’s still here, and it's really messed up. It’s part of the reason Chris and Peter aren’t here.I told you it was complicated.” Stiles responded.

 

“Oh god, Scott.”Melissa said and she rushed out of the room to check on her son with the news of Allison's return.

 

“Well, who was behind the whole thing?”John asked.

 

“Originally, we thought that it was Gerard.With Allison’s return and the old man still being around we just assumed that he was the one pulling all of the strings.But when I was captured, I found out that wasn’t exactly the case.”Stiles said circling around the truth.

 

“STILES WHO?” John demanded.

 

“Deaton, it was Deaton that was behind it.” Derek offered to the conversation.

 

“That bastard.I’ll kill him for hurting you.” John said angrily.

 

“You’d have to find him first Dad.We don’t know enough about who he is, or what he wants.Morrell has offered to help us learn more about her bastard of a brother.But for now can we just eat.It’s been a rather exhausting time.”Stiles questioned.

 

“Alright, for now I can let this go.But don’t think we won’t be talking much more about this.You’re my only son, and I want to know what’s going on in your life.”John replied earnestly.

 

“Stiles, would you give me a second with your dad?”Derek asked.

 

Stiles began to say something, and then saw the look on his mates eyes and gave in.He walked out of the room and joined the pack in the living room.

 

“Sir, I know it was wrong that we did the mating ritual without you knowing what was going on.He’s your son and I feel horrible about it because we should have at least let you know.But there was so much going on and the timing, it was all rather accidental and took us both by surprise in all honesty.” Derek told John.

 

“Derek, there is honestly no one better I would want for my son.I know you would have asked if you could have, you have my respect and my blessing.”John replied.

 

“Well, on that subject Sir.I may not have been able to ask before the mating ritual, but this I can ask.John with your permission and blessing I would very much like to marry your son.In front of you, our family, and our friends, I want to make this official, forever.”Derek said nervously.

 

“Derek you absolutely have my blessing, and I guess I was wrong.Stiles isn’t my only son, because I’m not gaining a new one.” John said as he reached out for Derek and pulls him into a hug across the table.

 

“So you’re getting married!?!” Erica’s voice rang out from the living room.

 

“I assume you all heard that?” Derek questioned.

 

“They never turn off that hearing do they?” John added.

 

The packs then filled the kitchen, Stiles walked in last and stared at his mate.

 

“Well, Stiles Stilinski, what do you say?” Derek asked as he walked towards Stiles.Once there he bent down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.“Will you marry me?”

 

“Derek when did you have time to get a ring?” Stiles asked, astonished at the wolf.

 

“It was my dads.It was one of the only things that wasn’t destroyed in the fire.It’s his wedding ring, a celtic claddagh that my mom had forged under the Wolf’s Moon in accordance with the ancient Alpha courtship rules.I’ve been carrying it with me for a little while, waiting for the right time.”Derek said earnestly.

 

“Derek, I don’t know what to say.” Stiles said.

 

“You could start with yes.” Lydia urged.

 

Everyone in the house giggled.

 

“Yes, yes of course I will marry you.” Stiles yelled as he rushed into his wolves arms for a kiss.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It is there in the mix of woods and cliffs overlooking Beacon Hills that Lydia had once again made magic.

 

Erica heard Derek actually go speechless as she led him out into the backyard.Being that this wedding would be completely attended by supernatural creatures Lydia went above and beyond what she could on normal circumstances.She had candles enchanted to float about the space, white rose petals which led a path to the altar used by the Hale Emissary’s from ages ago.Derek hadn’t seen it in years, but Lydia had found a way.Then Derek felt a warm breeze blow through the night as the Full Moon hung over head.

 

Derek knew that it was risky to hold a wedding on the full moon but he had faith in all of the wolves. Over the course of the past months they had learned control, and there was no better time to celebrate their love for one another than on the night that meant the most to a wolf.Derek and his beta’s stood at their place by the altar, while Satomi and Morell stood behind the altar.Satomi represented the wolf side of the ritual, and Morell agreed officiate the legal part of the wedding.Friends and family stood in the breeze, as a gentle harp began to play through the space.Derek didn’t know how but once again Lydia proved beyond a measure her love and devotion to those she called friend.

 

Lydia appeared at the rose petals and walked her way down the aisle, with Scott linked in her arms and they took their place opposite Derek and his betas.The harp changed its melody, and Derek looked up from the piece of ground he was staring at in time to see Stiles and John appear at the petals.In that moment Derek’s wolf howled out at the man as his eyes flashed red knowing no one else would ever matter more than his mate.Stiles took that moment to flash his own brilliant purple back to Derek, as if to say I completely understand and feel the same way.

 

As Stiles and John began the walk toward the future the moon above eclipsed and glowed a serene mix of red and Stiles swore what was purple.

“Thanks Mom!” Stiles said.

 

“What about your mom?” John asked as they continued walking down the aisle.

 

“Look at the moon.It’s her.Lunar eclipses are a time of new beginnings and major changes.I think this is her wedding present.”Stiles smiled as his dad gives his son over to his future.

 

And it is there under the glowing light of the eclipsed moon, in the company of their friends and family that they took the next step.

 

“I do.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these lines across my face  
> Tell you the story of who I am  
> So many stories of where I've been  
> And how I got to where I am  
> But these stories don't mean anything  
> When you've got no one to tell them to  
> It's true... I was made for you
> 
> (The Story by Brandi Carlile)
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I apologize now as this chapter is un-beta'd. Sorry this chapter has taken forever, but I thought it was about time this section gets its story. Stay tuned for the next segment which will be a short bit about the building of the Hale Mansion.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Join me on tumblr for fic or for meta on Teen Wolf! Check it out: http://legacy-and-ploy.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you do please feel free to get in touch with me, either comment or tumblr! Let me know what you think! Thanks to all you beautiful little nuggets!
> 
> Also as always these characters are not mine nor do I claim ownership over them.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If you want to learn more about the meaning of the claddgah ring you can check out this source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claddagh_ring
> 
> And if you'd like to learn more about why I decided for an eclipse to occur you can read some astrological things about eclipses here: http://www.zodiacarts.com/whatsup/LunarEclipse.shtml


End file.
